


Мэйдэй

by Falde



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falde/pseuds/Falde
Summary: На Землю обрушивается метеоритный дождь, среди людей живут мутанты, а Чжинёну снится вода.





	Мэйдэй

**Author's Note:**

> AU с мутациями, есть жизнь после падения метеоритов.  
> бета — Riisa.
> 
> Мэйдэй (англ. Mayday) - международный сигнал бедствия в радиотелефонной (голосовой) связи, аналогичный сигналу SOS в радиотелеграфной связи.

— Ты снова опоздал, Чжебом-хён! — радостно крикнул Югём, вскочил и начал махать рукой, обращая на себя внимание всех ближайших к нему посетителей и самого Чжебома, который едва успел зайти в бар. Чжинён закатил глаза — Югём был громким всегда, и из-за этого сидеть рядом с ним было невозможно. По крайней мере, в те дни, когда ужасно болела голова. Как сегодня.

Чжинён поморщился и осторожно помассировал висок. Марк, сидевший напротив, заметил этот жест и посмотрел на него с беспокойством. 

— Всё нормально? — спросил он, и Чжинён выдавил из себя улыбку. Лишний раз заставлять Марка переживать не хотелось, он и так постоянно твердил, что Чжинён недостаточно следит за собой.

— Просто немного устал, — сказал Чжинён. — Плохо спал сегодня.

Он, в общем-то, даже не соврал — «не спал совершенно» вполне можно было расценивать как разновидность плохого сна. Но перед важными событиями — а днём у них прошло подписание договора с важными поставщиками — Чжинён старался бодрствовать. Если после бессонной ночи он чувствовал себя разбитым только ближе к вечеру, то после кошмаров он был таким весь день.

А последнее время кошмары были неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Он мог бы пересчитать по пальцам одной руки дни этого месяца, когда ему снилось что-то нормальное.

— Просто ты стареешь, Чжинён-и, поэтому и не можешь выспаться нормально, — сообщил Югём, переведя на него взгляд, и широко улыбнулся.

— Опять ты где-то растерял всё своё уважение к старшим, — Чжинён вздохнул, протянул руку и несильно дёрнул Югёма за ухо, а тот на это только язык показал. Они препирались скорее по привычке и чтобы разрядить обстановку (хотя было бы что разряжать), чем действительно по делу. Просто так, с шутками и безобидными попытками друг друга поддеть, было спокойнее и комфортнее.

Если бы однажды они перестали себя так вести, то Чжинёну этого бы не хватало.

Чжинён кивнул Югёму, прося его подвинуться, чтобы Чжебому, который наконец-то дошёл до столика, тоже хватило места. 

— На дороге застрял, — Чжебом вздохнул. — Фонтаны на мосту Банпо начали приводить в нормальное состояние, и из-за этого движение там стало очень медленным. Если вам понадобится ехать этой дорогой, то выходите на час раньше, как минимум. 

Чжинён понимающе хмыкнул. Неудивительно, что за них взялись только сейчас — в выпущенном правительством перечне сооружений, которые стоило восстановить в первую очередь, значился сам мост, а не его фонтаны. А значит, ими занимались исключительно после того, как закончили восстанавливать более важные объекты. На которые ушло немало времени.

Полгода назад на планету обрушился метеоритный дождь, и, что ожидаемо, его последствия оказались весьма разрушительными. По всему Сеулу, а особенно — на окраинах, до сих пор можно было увидеть развалины зданий, разбитые и придавленные к земле тяжёлыми каменными плитами машины, испорченные дороги и упавшие фонарные столбы. Конечно, за прошедшие месяцы жизнь уже более-менее вернулась в прежнее русло — большая часть мира даже сумела преодолеть экономический кризис, вызванный неожиданным катаклизмом, — но ещё было над чем работать.

Так или иначе, первое время мир находился в полнейшем хаосе, и приведение внешнего вида городов в порядок было далеко не самой приоритетной задачей. Этим люди занимались постепенно, переходя от самого важного — восстановления школ, больниц, правительственных зданий — к деталям вроде разноцветной подсветки в парках. Этот Сеул, который перенёс катастрофу с далеко не самыми пугающими потерями, менялся, становясь улучшенной версией прежнего себя.

Хотя некоторые изменения нельзя было повернуть вспять. По крайней мере, пока что.

— Ты очень бледный, Чжинён-а, — заметил Чжебом и нахмурился. — С тобой всё в порядке?

Чжинён кивнул.

— Ты следишь за своим состоянием? Никаких изменений не заметил? Может, тебе поговорить с Джексоном и пройти полное обследование? 

Он вздохнул. Иногда Чжебом переживал за всех слишком сильно. Конечно, чувствовать такую заботу о себе было приятно, но совершенно неуместно.

Тем более, он и так уже давно прошёл обследование и регулярно наблюдался у Джексона. Но Чжебому было не обязательно знать об этом.

— Я в порядке, правда, — улыбнулся Чжинён. — Я не чувствую никаких перемен, у меня не появилось никаких специфических сил. Я скажу, если что-то изменится. И, конечно же, сразу попрошу Джексона о помощи.

Чжебом убеждённым не выглядел.

— Что уже сразу Джексон? Сплетничаете за моей спиной? — поинтересовался Джексон, тихо подкравшись сзади и перегибаясь через спинку дивана. — Или у вас тут какие-то особенные тайны?

— Беспокоюсь за состояние Чжинёна, — Чжебом вздохнул. — Если Марк-хён оказался мутантом, то почему тогда Чжинён, который был с ним, — нет?

— Я открою тебе большой секрет, хён. Только тебе, не говори никому больше, — серьёзно начал Джексон заговорщицким шёпотом, а потом продолжил куда громче и прямо ему в ухо: — Но если бы излучение вызывало мутации абсолютно у всех, кого задело, то уже вся планета состояла бы из одних мутантов. Включая тебя.

Чжебом отодвинулся от Джексона подальше и закатил глаза, а Чжинён показал ему поднятый вверх большой палец — Джексон отлично умел переводить тему, отвлекая от главного. А ещё он хорошо хранил чужие секреты и помогал избежать неприятных вопросов. Сейчас вот он подмигнул Чжинёну и легко дёрнул головой, тем самым говоря, что тому было бы неплохо сбежать из поля зрения Чжебома на время, дав Джексону возможность увести разговор в какие-нибудь совсем далёкие дебри, пока Чжебом не решил продолжить разговор про мутации. Чего Чжинён, конечно же, не хотел.

Он вызвался взять ещё напитков и отошёл к барной стойке. Куда, оказывается, уже успели сбежать Марк и БэмБэм, сосредоточенно что-то обсуждавшие и совершенно игнорировавшие окружающих. Даже на присутствие Чжинёна, уже сделавшего заказ, они не обратили никакого внимания.

— Какие тайны обсуждаете? Не сплетничаете случайно? — Чжинён легко опустил руку на плечо Марка, пародируя прозвучавший ранее вопрос Джексона. 

— Что-то вроде того, — кивнул ему БэмБэм. — Лаборатория, в которой Джексон работает, будет сотрудничать с правительством. Они хотят создать вакцину, которая позволила бы мутантам вернуться к нормальной жизни. Мой отдел будет следить за процессом, сообщать министерству внутренних дел о прогрессе, обеспечивать безопасность в лаборатории и, конечно же, сотрудничать с отделом Ёнджэ, чтобы держать общество в курсе происходящего.

— А причём тут Марк-хён? — спросил Чжинён.

— Я хотел убедиться, что Марк-хёну комфортно с его силой и он не хочет стать одним из добровольцев для испытания вакцины, — объяснил БэмБэм. — Серьёзно, Чжинён-хён, всё в порядке, пока это какие-то незнакомые мне мутанты. Они сами могут решать, и это их личное дело — принимать участие в тестировании или нет. Но я не хочу, чтобы в это ввязывался Марк-хён.

Чжинён посмотрел на него с недоумением.

— Из того что я слышал, — БэмБэм на мгновение запнулся, — шансы на успех довольно велики, но всё равно есть небольшая вероятность смертельного исхода. Поэтому вместе с вакциной будут выдавать соглашение, подписывая которое, мутанты подтверждают, что прекрасно знают, на какой риск идут и берут всю ответственность на себя. А в случае неудачи их родные не смогут претендовать на какую-либо компенсацию от государства.

Чжинён нахмурился. Конечно, это решение можно было понять, потому что учёным в лаборатории, как и государству, было бы невыгодно отвечать за чужие смерти. Но всё равно это казалось ему малодушием.

Самой большой проблемой метеоритного дождя были далеко не разрушенные города или испорченная экономика, а тот факт, что многие люди обнаружили в себе какие-то сверхъестественные силы и понятия не имели, как их применять. А ещё они не знали, почему с ними произошли эти изменения и что теперь стоило делать. Это всё было похоже на сюжет какого-то среднестатистического фантастического фильма, многие даже начали думать, что лишились рассудка. Они не верили в реальность происходящего, несмотря на то, что собственными глазами видели использование способностей. Но потом учёные, которые взяли образцы ДНК у всех, кто обращался к ним из-за проявившихся сил, вынесли свой вердикт. 

Оказалось, что всё дело в излучении, которое метеориты распространили при падении на землю. Оно напоминало давно изученное гамма-излучение, но было более сложным, более _неземным_ , и из-за этого учёные долго не могли дать полную характеристику ни ему, ни последствиям его влияния. Нужно было собрать много информации, а для этого требовалось задействовать все возможные ресурсы. Всех людей, которые попали под излучение, просили срочно сдать кровь на анализы, регулярно приходить в лаборатории на обследование и при слабости или недомогании обращаться туда же, поскольку в сложившейся ситуации обычные врачи были совершенно бессильны. 

Никто не знал наверняка, были ли у мутаций какие-то опасные последствия. Никто не знал, что произойдёт, если мутация окажется временной и срок её действия истечёт. Но учёные очень хотели найти ответы на эти вопросы.

К тому же, они даже не могли пообещать новоиспечённым мутантам, что всё будет в порядке и что они, например, не умрут от неизвестной болезни следующим утром. 

И первым, что удалось узнать, оказалось подтверждение (очевидной) теории, что мутация никак не передавалась. Она просто проявлялась у людей, попавших под излучение — и то не у всех. Рассматривались самые разные варианты: состояние здоровья, этническое происхождение, место жительства — но понять, как именно происходит «пробуждение» мутации, так и не удалось. Как будто излучение руководствовалось какими-то своими инопланетными стандартами.

Это противоречило всем известным законам природы, и учёные жаждали однажды разгадать тайну мутаций.

— Как твои сны? — обеспокоенно спросил Марк. Пока Чжинён мысленно осуждал позицию правительства, БэмБэм уже успел отойти в уборную, оставив их наедине. 

— Всё так же, — Чжинён вздохнул.

В каждом его сне с момента падения метеоритов на Землю присутствовала вода. Первое время она не играла никакой существенной роли — просто стояла где-то в кувшине на заднем плане. Потом её стало больше, ему мог сниться дождь за окном или вид на бескрайнее море. А потом, месяц назад, вода заполнила его сны кошмарами. Она затапливала его с головой, лишая возможности дышать и заставляя просыпаться в холодном поту.

Чжинён тоже был мутантом, он знал это с того дня, как Джексон подобрал их с Марком после крушения, взял у обоих кровь на анализы и сообщил о результате. Но не понимал, что за мутация такая — видеть кошмары.

— Похоже на проклятие, да? — Марк неуверенно протянул руку и сочувствующе потрепал его по голове. — Я всё ещё надеюсь, что это пройдёт. Ты уже был у Джексона на этой неделе? Что он говорит?

— В среду приём будет, — Чжинён улыбнулся и посмотрел в сторону столика, где Джексон и Югём по-прежнему испытывали терпение Чжебома, активно его передразнивая, а Ёнджэ хохотал и снимал это на свой телефон. Иногда Чжинён подозревал, что у Ёнджэ были компрометирующие видео со всех их встреч. А учитывая, что встречаться они старались хотя бы раз в неделю, телефон должен быть забит ими под завязку.

— Держи меня в курсе, — попросил Марк. — Я беспокоюсь.

В этом был весь Марк — спокойный, немногословный, но заботливый и проницательный. Который старался быть для них всех хорошим и надёжным старшим братом. Он заслуживал всего мира и ещё немного доброты сверху.

— Я знаю, — Чжинён кивнул. — Спасибо тебе за это, хён.

Он забрал с барной стойки заказанные на всех коктейли, кивнул Марку — тот, видимо, решил дождаться БэмБэма и поэтому не торопился обратно — и пошёл к остальным

— Чжинён, — окликнул его Марк, стоило только ему сделать несколько шагов. — Пообещай мне, что ты не решишь участвовать испытании вакцины, о котором говорил БэмБэм.

Чжинён сглотнул. Этого обещать он не мог.

***

Иногда Чжинёну казалось, что кошмары медленно убивали его, потому что каждый сон казался реальным, и после них он чувствовал себя измотанным и уставшим, едва спасшимся от смерти.

Иногда он боялся, что если не проснётся в тот момент, когда во сне у него заканчивается воздух, то не проснётся вовсе.

На этот раз ему снилась узкая стеклянная коробка, по стенкам которой стекали ручейки воды, всё больше и больше заполняя её. Чжинён сидел на самом дне, прижав колени к груди, а вода уже добралась до его плеч. Он чувствовал ужасную слабость и, как бы он ни хотел вырваться из этой ловушки, не мог пошевелить и пальцем. А потом, когда вода уже накрыла его с головой, на смену этому чувству пришло сокрушительное желание спастись любой ценой, и он принялся стучать по стенкам руками и ногами. Он надеялся, что сможет разбить стекло, но у него не получалось. В груди сдавливало, в горле и носу неприятно покалывало, и Чжинёну было необходимо сделать хотя бы один короткий вдох. Но он просто провалился в темноту. 

— Эй, Пак Чжинён! — Джексон помахал ему рукой, стоило только Чжинёну зайти в кабинет. Шин Хёк, один из ассистентов, сразу же вежливо поклонился, в то время как остальные коллеги Джексона продолжали свою работу, не отвлекаясь на лишние приветствия.

— Как твои дела? — поинтересовался Джексон, выдвигая ящик стола и доставая оттуда шприц. — Есть какие-нибудь новые жалобы?

— Только старые, — Чжинён вздохнул. — Сны не проходят.

Джексон цыкнул и разорвал упаковку так раздражённо, будто это у него были ночные кошмары, которые портили настроение, здоровый сон и жизнь в целом.

— Бэм вчера сказал, что вы создаёте вакцину от мутаций, — негромко сказал Чжинён. — Что скажешь? Каковы шансы успешного исхода?

— Никакие пока что, всё только в стадии бесконечных формул и нескольких десятков прототипов. Ты же знаешь, Чжинён, я бы тебе первым сказал, если бы мы действительно нашли идеальную работающую вакцину, — Джексон вздохнул и осторожно ввёл иглу в вену на его руке. — Но в данный момент я бы не рискнул давать кому-либо результат наших трудов. У нас есть несколько идей для повышения шансов успешного исхода, будем пробовать.

Он отложил шприц в сторону и протянул ему ватку, чтобы зажать отверстие от иглы.

— Но, если честно, мне было бы спокойнее, если бы ты вообще в это не лез, — нахмурился Джексон.

Чжинён догадывался, почему — нельзя было просто отбросить вероятность того, что попытка вернуться к нормальной жизни плохо для него кончится. Но Джексон и Марк — единственные люди, которые знали правду о нём — должны понимать, насколько он устал уже от кошмаров и отчаянно хочет избавиться от этой ноши. 

— Как твоя нагрузка? Вернулась в норму? — спросил он у Джексона, немного меняя тему, и тот улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ.

Первые месяцы после метеоритного дождя, когда все лаборатория была переполнена людьми, жаждущими получить ответы, у Джексона не было времени абсолютно ни на что. Чжинён отчётливо помнил, что тогда все попытки кого-либо из их компании вытащить Джексона отдохнуть проваливались: мутантов, опасающихся за своё здоровье, было много, а вот толковых учёных оказалось мало. Конечно, правительство заявляло, что каждый попавший под излучение непременно получит необходимую ему помощь, но совершенно не учитывало нехватку специалистов.

Смотреть, как Джексон приносит себя и своё здоровье в жертву во имя науки, желающих не было. Им приходилось всеми правдами и неправдами заставлять Джексона не забывать о жизненно важных человеческих нуждах вроде еды и сна и доказывать, что за несколько часов его отсутствия лаборатория не разрушится и с мутантами ничего не произойдёт. А от отдохнувшего учёного толку больше, чем от смертельно уставшего. В конце концов, Джексон согласился с этим.

Потому что среди бесконечной очереди мутантов, желающих получить (помощь) результат анализов, был Марк Туан, и они все об этом знали.

А ещё там же был сам Чжинён, но об этом не знал почти никто.

— Но у нас до сих пор не получается определять тип мутации по одной только ДНК, — пожаловался Джексон и потёр лицо. — Это раздражает, знаешь? Нет, я, конечно, рад, что мы можем твёрдо говорить мутантам, что им ничего не угрожает и они не умрут, если будут использовать свои способности. Но всё ещё остаются те, кто приходит, подозревая в себе мутанта, но не зная наверняка, в чём может проявляться мутация.

— Например, я? — Чжинён неопределённо махнул рукой.

— Например, ты, — согласился Джексон. — Было бы намного проще, если бы я мог просто в следующий твой визит сказать: «О, Чжинён, слушай, а ты можешь управлять металлом!»

— Розовый плащ и шлем ему в тон искать не пойду, — Чжинён закатил глаза.

— Тебе бы такой костюм всё равно не пошёл, — авторитетно заявил ему Джексон. — Ты же у нас суровый Пак Чжинён, настоящий водяной и гроза всех рыб на дне моря.

Чжинён несильно ударил его в плечо, за которое тот сразу же схватился и начал наигранно стонать от боли.

— От вас столько шума, доктор Ван, — усмехнулась одна из коллег Джексона, проходя мимо них. Если Чжинёну не изменяла память, то её звали Юна, но он мог и ошибаться. Сотрудников здесь было много, и большая часть из них полностью абстрагировалась от внешнего мира, углубляясь в исследования.

— Извини, нуна, — крикнул Джексон ей вслед, а потом посерьёзнел и перевёл свой внимательный взгляд на Чжинёна.

— Так вот, возвращаясь к делу. Я могу только предполагать, но может быть, ты телепат? Или какой-нибудь провидец?

— То есть, я вижу, как тону, потому что в будущем я утону? — Чжинён иронично приподнял бровь, на что Джексон только плечами пожал.

— Как пример? Это просто недоработанная теория, не воспринимай мои слова настолько буквально. Просто должны же твои сны иметь какое-то объяснение. Но пока я его не нашёл, на всякий случай носи с собой надувную лодку и держись подальше от водоёмов.

Чжинён вздохнул.

*** 

— Как прошло посещение больницы? — спросил у него Марк на обеденном перерыве, и Чжинён пожал плечами.

— Ничего нового не услышал. Джексон предположил, что я могу быть телепатом или провидцем, но я в этом сомневаюсь.

— Мне кажется, он ошибается, — Марк подпёр рукой подбородок и посмотрел на него так пристально, как будто ожидал, что у Чжинёна сейчас на лбу проступит правильный вариант.

— Это просто теория, — Чжинён беспечно отмахнулся и взял ещё кимчи.

— Я бы скорее поверил, что твоя мутация намекает, что ты стал русалкой, — продолжил Марк.

Чжинён замер, даже не успев донести еду до рта.

— Просто шутка! — Марк обезоруживающе улыбнулся и поднял руки, сдаваясь.

— Хён, у тебя почти все шутки совсем не смешные, — Чжинён притворно вздохнул. — Лучше бы твоей мутацией стало превосходное чувство юмора.

— Меня и так всё устраивает, — фыркнул Марк, легко повёл головой, и с другого конца стола к нему подлетели салфетки. Марк был телекинетиком и обращался со своей силой настолько легко, словно всю жизнь с ней прожил.

Марк, насколько Чжинён помнил, вообще ничуть не расстроился, став мутантом. Он просто принял эту новость как должное, стал испытывать себя и свою силу, пытаясь определить границы. Первое время они все переживали за Марка, потому что Джексон говорил, что они с коллегами рассматривали вариант, что мутация может менять характер человека. Как сама по себе, так и из-за стресса, внезапного ощущения собственного превосходства или, наоборот, чувства неправильности происходящего. Конечно, это зависело не только от самой мутации, но и от множества других факторов, начиная с отношения человека к изменениям в его привычной жизни. А второй и куда более важной проблемой было отсутствие гарантий, что с Марком ничего не случится.

Первые дни, недели и месяцы, когда мутантов только начали полноценно изучать, когда те сдавали анализы и вставали на учёт, чтобы узнать как можно больше, никто из их компании не знал, наступит ли для Марка завтра.

Они любили и ценили Марка, приняли бы его, несмотря на любые изменения, будь то испортившийся характер или физическое проявление мутации (Чжинён неоднократно видел, что у людей меняла цвет кожа, отрастали рога, крылья, хвосты, клыки и когти). Но если бы мутация влияла на здоровье — сокращая жизнь и медленно убивая, — то они бы оказались бессильны. Марк, конечно, старался неловко шутить и отвлекать своими историями от негативных мыслей, тем самым показывая, что с ним всё в порядке, но не беспокоиться было сложно.

За себя тогда Чжинён не переживал совершенно.

А потом сотни изученных анализов наконец-то дали результат. Учёные сразу же заявили, что жизни мутантов ничего не грозит, если только они не начнут безрассудно экспериментировать со своими способностями, наплевав на технику безопасности, и мир облегчённо выдохнул. А вторая новость, которую они объявили, заключалась в том, что способности были индивидуальны. Конечно, у нескольких людей они могли быть похожими, но в деталях всё равно отличались — разной мощности или разного радиуса, например. 

— Ты не читал сегодня групповой чат? — поинтересовался Марк, возвращая его из воспоминаний в реальность, и Чжинён покачал головой. Утром ему было некогда — сначала он был занят в больнице, потом потратил целых полтора часа на дорогу, потому что часть улиц перекрыли из-за восстановительных работ. А когда он наконец добрался до офиса и занял своё рабочее место, то увидел, что дел накопилось выше головы. Пока он разобрал около половины из них, уже и обед наступил.

Марк понимающе хмыкнул, хотя Чжинён не сказал ни слова.

— Бэм писал, предлагал всем собраться у него завтра. У него в отделе опять какой-то локальный ад наступил, и Бэм настаивает, что ему срочно нужна хорошая компания для исцеления нервов.

— Да у них там этот ад практически всегда, — вздохнул Чжинён. — Хорошо хоть, что сейчас всё не так плохо, как в первые месяцы. У Ёнджэ в отделе тоже сплошное веселье?

Марк кивнул:

— Отделу Ёнджэ вообще больше всего достаётся, сам понимаешь. Связь с общественностью — это сомнительное удовольствие. Журналисты пытаются раскопать как можно больше грязного белья, люди винят во всём правительство, учёные не хотят афишировать каждый свой шаг, а все шишки валятся на отдел.

После падения метеоритов сохранять общественный порядок стало ещё сложнее: оказавшись мутантами, многие искренне считали, что эти изменения смертельны, жить осталось всего ничего, а значит, следует использовать оставшееся время на полную катушку. Чтобы потом умирать без сожалений. С такими людьми было сложно иметь дело, но успокоить их оказывалось вполне реально. Достаточно было умиротворяющего голоса, уверенного тона и твёрдых слов, заверяющих, что просто из-за наличия мутации умереть нельзя — и всё, человек приходил себя, оставляя панику в стороне и бесконечно извиняясь за весь причинённый вред. На взгляд Чжинёна, их было сложно осуждать — даже среди сотрудников правоохранительных органов были те, кто думал так же и из-за этого тоже свернул на неверный путь. И ведь это люди, прекрасно знавшие о возможных последствиях! В итоге правительство решило, что за крупный ущерб обществу мутантов следовало штрафовать, а за незначительный — просто отпускать, напомнив, что в следующий раз лучше будет обратиться к специалистам, а не изображать Халка, крушащего город. И предупреждали, что при повторной задержке простым выговором мутант уже не отделается.

В конце концов, сложившаяся ситуация была новой и неожиданной, чрезмерно давить на напуганных людей тоже было нельзя.

Однако среди тех, кто стал мутантом, были и люди, изначально невероятно далёкие от понятия «хороший человек». И, конечно же, стоило им хоть немного овладеть появившимися способностями, как они решили использовать их для собственной наживы. А к этому мир тоже не был готов.

Если порой было сложно остановить обычного преступника, то что говорить о случаях, когда преступником оказывался мутант?

В Голубом доме, надо отдать им должное, не стали сидеть сложа руки. Распоряжение о создании нового — особого — отдела, специализирующегося на преступлениях, совершённых мутантами, появилось на второй же неделе после метеоритного дождя. Отдел вошёл в состав министерства внутренних дел и законодательства и состоял исключительно из самых умелых оперативников, которые могли свободно ориентироваться даже в самых непредвиденных ситуациях.

Канпимук — _просто БэмБэм, хён, сколько можно тебе повторять!_ — как раз и был одним из лучших, благодаря чему и получил приглашение в этот элитный отдел (который за глаза называли отрядом самоубийц). Правительство было мягким даже в этом вопросе — людям предлагали присоединиться к отделу, а не переводили их силой. Но это было справедливо — выезжая на место преступления, оперативники могли ничего не знать о силе того, с кем им предстоит иметь дело, и не было гарантий, что они вернутся домой целыми. Если сравнивать мутантов с обычными людьми, то последние казались намного слабее.

Эта работа была опасностью, и желающих ею заниматься было настолько мало, что в отдел с радостью брали даже иностранцев. Тот же Канпимук — _называйте меня БэмБэмом, мне так привычнее,_ — пускай и прожил в Корее последние семь лет, всё же был тайцем.

БэмБэм считал, что делает крутое и правильное дело, помогая миру стать лучше, а мутантам — жить немного спокойнее. Но периодически преступники попадались настолько опасные, что после встреч с ними оперативникам приходилось неделями лежать в больнице и залечивать раны. В конце концов, их шансы на победу по умолчанию были ниже, чем у любого мутанта, и каждое столкновение было скорее вопросом везения и скоординированности, нежели навыков. Насколько бы хорош ты ни был, идти с зубочисткой против пулемёта — это не самый лучший вариант. Но БэмБэму всегда везло, и он отделывался лёгкими травмами.

— Есть ещё кое-что, что меня беспокоит, — нарушил тишину Марк и задумчиво повертел в руке свои палочки для еды. — И это касается Югёма.

— А что Югём? — спросил Чжинён, уже подозревая, о чём пойдёт речь. Он далеко не первый день был знаком с Марком и иногда мог догадаться, что тот собирается сказать, просто по выражению лица.

— Как долго ты собираешься убегать? — задал встречный вопрос Марк, спокойно глядя на него. — Чжинён, тебе не пятнадцать, чтобы страдать подобной ерундой. Вы ходите по кругу, ты и сам это знаешь.

Конечно же, он знал.

— Пускай всё остаётся как есть, — Чжинён пожал плечами. — По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока я не буду уверен, что не собираюсь завтра утонуть в ближайшей реке, как то предсказывает Джексон при активной поддержке моих снов.

Неудачная шутка. Марк даже не улыбнулся.

— Серьёзно, хён, — успокаивающим тоном сказал Чжинён. — Сейчас не самое подходящее время для разговоров и перемен.

— Это оправдание. Ты просто решаешь за вас обоих, лишая Югёма права голоса, — Марк покачал головой. — И в конце истории ты можешь опоздать из-за этого.

Это Чжинён тоже знал.

— Может, тебе стоит перестать убегать? — неуверенно предложил Марк. — Наслаждайся моментом и живи сегодня, Чжинён-и.

Проблема была в том, что Чжинён не мог не задумываться над завтрашним днём. И иногда он не был уверен на все сто процентов, что выбор, который он сделает, действительно окажется правильным.

***

Он сидел в тонувшей машине, а весь салон вокруг него был заставлен неизвестными ему растениями. Воздух, который он до этого старательно удерживал — сколько? Как долго он здесь находился? — заканчивался, и Чжинён снова задыхался. Он хотел выбраться из машины и всплыть наверх, но не мог этого сделать. Растения опутали ноги, не позволяя сдвинуться с места, не давая спастись, и он чувствовал, как теряет сознание.

— Хён, проснись, уже все пришли, — услышал он сквозь толщу воды и резко открыл глаза.

Он был в квартире БэмБэма, сидел на том же диване, который занял, стоило только ему прийти. И, видимо, в ожидании всех остальных умудрился задремать. 

Чжинён потёр лицо и посмотрел на разбудившего его Югёма. Тот улыбнулся и показал пальцем в сторону кухни:

— Там Хань-хён карточки для мафии раздаёт. Будешь играть?

Ему бы сейчас не помешало отвлечься на игру, чтобы сбросить с себя оставшееся после сна замешательство. Чжинён кивнул и, потянувшись напоследок, пошёл на кухню.

Для него игра не задалась с первой же минуты — они заняли весь пол перед диваном, и Чжинён, который подошёл последним, даже сказать ничего не успел, как его сразу обвинили в том, что он мафия. Югём, сидевший слева от него, вспомнил, что в прошлый раз мафией был именно Чжинён, и решил пойти проверенным путём, убив его в самом начале. Хань, который был коллегой Джексона и иногда находил время, чтобы присоединиться к их посиделкам, расхохотался, услышав эту невероятно логичную причину.

Сам Чжинён был уверен, что мафией был Джексон, и вовсе не потому что верил в надпись «я мафия», которую тот написал на своём удостоверении (спасибо Ханю и его попыткам внести в привычную игру что-то новое). Просто Джексон знал, что с ним и его чувством юмора все хорошо знакомы, и если он напишет, что является мафией, то его слова никто не воспримет всерьёз. Тогда он автоматически перейдёт в безопасную зону. Чжинён попытался доказать это остальным, но Ёнджэ и Чжебом уже тоже ухватились за возможность обвинить его, совершенно игнорируя подозрительное молчание Джексона.

Возможно, кто-то из них тоже был мафией?

— Наклоните головы вниз, чтобы мафия могла поприветствовать друг друга, — сказал Хань и, дождавшись, когда все послушаются, продолжил драматическим тоном: — Наступила ночь. Мафия, вы можете открыть глаза, установите зрительный контакт.

Каждый из них умел быть тихим, когда хотел того, но Чжинён всё равно пытался уловить хоть какое-то шевеление. И настолько этим увлёкся, что пропустил сказанное Ханем «теперь все откройте глаза и определите мафию, чтобы убить».

Что вызвало ещё больше подозрений, и в итоге он стал первым убитым игроком. А ведь он действительно был мирным жителем!

После короткого разговора — и он был уверен, что ему почти удалось подловить Джексона — Хань объявил, что наступила вторая ночь. И, разумеется, он был прав, мафией оказались Джексон и Ёнджэ, которые решили убить Чжебома.

— Мафия, закрывайте глаза. Доктор, открой глаза и реши, кого нужно спасти, — широко улыбнулся Хань, и Чжинён понял причину этой реакции, когда Югём осторожно поднял руку и указал на самого себя.

Чжинён едва сдержал смех. Конечно, в этом — весь Югём.

А потом его взгляд сам по себе упал на стоявшую возле Югёма бутылку, и стало как-то не до смеха. Потому что содовая в ней билась об стенки, как морские волны — об берег, поднималась к крышке, меняла форму. Чжинён смотрел на это как заворожённый, а в памяти сами по себе всплывали его ночные кошмары, в которых он поднимал голову и не видел ничего кроме водной глади и далёкого солнечного света.

Югём пересёкся с ним взглядом, и Чжинён поспешно перестал хмуриться и улыбнулся — не сделай он этого, Югём бы мог подумать, что его что-то беспокоит, а лишние расспросы ему были совершенно не нужны.

— Теперь все могут открыть глаза, — сказал Хань. Югём отвёл взгляд и посмотрел на остальных, тоже радуясь смерти Чжебома и включаясь в обсуждение того, кто является мафией.

Любые игры в их компании превращались в подобие шумного рынка, где все пытались друг друга перекричать, переложить ответственность, обвинить друг друга в каких-либо хитростях. А ещё посреди игры кто-нибудь — в основном БэмБэм или Марк — считал своей обязанностью сообщить, что не знаком со всеми тонкостями игры, и остальные принимались их объяснять. Маленький филиал большого ада.

А пока все шумно обвиняли друг друга в излишней подозрительности и кричали: «Как ты можешь во мне сомневаться, я думал, мы друзья!» — Чжинён снова украдкой посмотрел на бутылку. Но на этот раз всё было нормально: вода в ней была спокойной, вздрагивая только, когда воодушевлённый Югём стучал рукой по полу, пока пытался доказать свою правоту.

Каждый раз, когда Югём слишком увлекался чем-то, у него блестели глаза, он заразительно смеялся, и смотреть на него без улыбки было невозможно. Он выглядел невероятно живым, ярким и свободным.

И это было именно то, чего Чжинёну не хватало — все остальные были свободны в своей жизни и поступках, но он был скован по рукам и ногам своими ночными кошмарами и смутным страхом перед мутацией, природы — значения — которой совершенно не понимал. Его мутация была сплошным знаком вопроса, и ответов не было, даже несмотря на все проводимые Джексоном тесты. Он не знал, когда она проявится в полной мере, как это будет выглядеть и какими окажутся последствия.

— Что-то случилось, хён? — негромко спросил Югём, заметив его пристальный взгляд, когда Ёнджэ начал утверждать, что стоит убить БэмБэма, потому что тот наверняка мафия.

Случилось, много чего и уже давно. Он, в теории, мог прямо сейчас встать и сказать всем что является мутантом, тем самым сняв, наконец, с плеч Марка и Джексона чужую тайну и, возможно, ему самому стало бы немного легче. Но не стоило этого делать, чтобы не заставлять всех остальных беспокоиться за него.

Чжинён знал множество вещей, имел сотни привычек и навыков, но одним из самых главных было умение вовремя говорить себе «нет». Нет, он обязан пойти в школу, даже если не хочется. Нет, он должен сначала сделать всё домашнее задание, а потом уже идти играть. Нет, ему не нужно тратить свои накопленные деньги на игрушку сейчас, они ещё пригодятся ему потом.

Нет, ему не стоит говорить о многих вещах.

«Нет» — это мантра, которая помогала ему держать себя в руках и твёрдо стоять на земле. Которая помогала ему быть собой.

Чжинён не собирался рассказывать остальным, потому что они бы начали беспокоиться. И если однажды что-то пойдёт не так и он станет опасностью, то все они начнут винить себя, когда ничего не смогут с этим сделать.

Он улыбнулся и покачал головой:

— Нет, всё в порядке.

***

— Слышала, вакцину закончили, — шёпотом сказала Чеён, облокотившись на соседний стол, за которым сидела Нана. Чжинён сразу же отвлёкся от составления отчёта и обратился в слух, стараясь ничем не выдать своей заинтересованности в чужом разговоре.

— Господи, неужели? — Нана облегчённо вздохнула. — Тогда непременно обрадую брата сегодня. Он всё ждал, когда уже сможет избавиться от своей мутации и начнёт снова жить нормальной жизнью.

— Твой брат мутант, и это вызывает у него дискомфорт? — сочувствующим тоном спросила Чеён. — Сочувствую, онни. А что у него, если не секрет?

— Не самая приятная способность, — ответила ей Нана. — Он телепат. Говорит, что слышит чужие голоса в своей голове сутки напролёт, без каких-либо перерывов. Буквально с ума из-за этого сходит, ему даже уволиться пришлось, потому что никак не получалось абстрагироваться от мыслей окружающих.

— Это ужасно, — в голосе Чеён звучало искреннее сочувствие, и Чжинён был согласен с её мнением. Он не представлял, как вообще можно жить, если каждый человек для тебя — это изначально открытая книга, а все его мысли, даже самые тёмные, постоянно транслируются в твою голову. Телепаты невольно становились носителями кучи информации, как минимум половину которой предпочли бы не знать. Не говоря уже о том, что, если верить заключениям учёных, радиус «приёма» мыслей у каждого телепата был индивидуальный. Несчастный брат Чеён мог слышать как людей, находившихся с ним в одном здании, так и абсолютно всю улицу.

Должно быть, это было настоящим наказанием. Даже похлеще его собственных кошмаров.

Которые предсказуемо снова посетили его ночью. На этот раз он ехал в машине без водителя. Руль крутился сам по себе, по краям дороги мелькали тёплые оранжевые огни фонарей, а он сидел на заднем сидении в окружении растений. Машина выехала на мост, и, выглянув в окно, Чжинён увидел огромную волну, поднявшуюся даже выше башни Намсан. Волна приблизилась, а затем резко накрыла машину, затапливая её через открытые окна. Чжинён ничего не видел в этом потоке воды и вцепился пальцами в сидение, чтобы его не вынесло наружу, надеясь, что останется на мосту, когда волна спадёт. Но машину отнесло в сторону, снося хрупкие перила моста, и она упала в реку. Он даже не успел набрать воздуха, а вода уже забилась ему в нос, и он снова не мог дышать.

— Я слышал, кстати, что это пока что эта версия вакцины не считается финальной, но у неё уже большой шанс на успех, — неожиданно вклинился в разговор Джунхён со своего места. — Если всё пройдёт успешно, то её выпустят и для общего доступа. Любой мутант сможет прийти и получить эту чудодейственную вакцину совершенно бесплатно. Если только тестирование на вызвавшихся добровольцах пройдёт без каких-либо происшествий.

— Да ладно? — поражённо переспросила Нана. — Такую ценность — и бесплатно?

— Именно, — Чжинён старался не смотреть в их сторону, но сейчас он был уверен, что Джунхён развёл руками. — Видимо, государство всё же считает, что тем, кому некомфортно с мутацией, стоит позволить вернуться к прежней версии себя. Может, они думают, что все эти изменения противоречат законам природы, ведь люди изначально появились на свет без всех этих мистических способностей.

— Если вакцина действительно окажется бесплатной, — начала Чеён, — то вы представляете, какая очередь за ней будет? Наверное, место в ней надо будет за несколько часов занимать. Или даже сидеть с ночи с палаткой, как фанаты это делают перед концертами айдол-групп.

— А когда будет проходить тестирование? — поинтересовалась Нана. — Я думаю, мой брат захочет поучаствовать, чтобы одним из первых вернуться к обычной жизни.

— Следи за новостями, там будут передавать всю важную информацию об этом, — сказал Джунхён. — Но ты не боишься, что тестовая вакцина окажется неправильной, что-то пойдёт не так и твой брат умрёт? Не лучше ли подождать финальную, улучшенную и правильную версию?

— Он часто говорит, что готов умереть, лишь бы заставить голоса в своей голове замолчать, — тихо ответила Нана. — Даже если я против, он всё равно прочитает мои мысли и помчится пополнять ряды добровольцев. Он готов на всё, чтобы снова стать простым человеком. Лучшее, что я могу — это поддержать его решение. 

Остаток разговора Чжинён пропустил мимо ушей, бездумно глядя в монитор и не понимая ни слова из отчёта, который писал.

Ему нужна была эта вакцина.

***

Чжинён бежал и растерянно смотрел по сторонам, пытаясь найти что-то или кого-то — он не знал сам, что именно ищет, — но не видел ничего, кроме пустынной дороги и серого тумана вокруг. А потом в один миг на него со всех сторон медленно, как в фильмах с замедленной съёмкой, хлынула вода. Он задыхался, он чувствовал, как теряет сознание, казался себе бесполезной марионеткой с оборванными нитями, которую волнами мотало из стороны в сторону.

А потом что-то оглушительно пискнуло, Чжинён открыл глаза и резко сел.

Он тяжело дышал, прижимая к себе подушку и с трудом понимая, где находится. Выровняв дыхание, Чжинён посмотрел вокруг. На улице всё ещё была ночь — раз за окном царила темнота, — а экран лежавшего на кровати телефона светился уведомлением нового сообщения, которое, похоже, его и разбудило.

Часы показывали 2:46, а сообщение оказалось от Югёма.

Короткая видеозапись на минуту и двадцать две секунды с очередной поставленной Югёмом хореографией, которую тот снял минуты три назад, если верить времени отправки. Господи, какой нормальный человек будет ночью торчать в студии, да ещё и придумывать танец?

Ким Югём, конечно же.

Чжинён вздохнул и отправил стикер, показывающий большой палец. Потом неожиданно решил, что этого как-то мало для похвалы, и отправил следом: «Ты хорошо постарался. Зажжёшь сцену».

«Спасибо, хён, — пришло в ответ. — И спокойной ночи.»

Он отложил телефон в сторону и лёг обратно.

Чжинёну было пятнадцать, когда он впервые встретил Югёма — маленького двенадцатилетнего мальчика с разбитыми до ссадин коленками из-за постоянных тренировок, стремящегося к своей большой мечте. Для Югёма танцы были всем, и он не видел для себя будущего, в котором не стал бы танцором. Он хотел связать с этим всю свою жизнь, искренне считая, что никогда не пожалеет об этом решении, и старался игнорировать все шутки и издёвки, которые слышал. Чжинён, довольно быстро с ним подружившийся, не представлял, что Югём умеет, но верил на слово, когда тот скромно говорил, что неплох в танцах.

Югёму было пятнадцать, и он был на три года старше, чем в момент их знакомства, когда попал в тройку лучших в танцевальном баттле, а Чжинён (наконец-то) смог прийти на его выступление.

И когда Югём говорил, что неплохо танцует, он врал. Чжинён, конечно, ничего не смыслил в танцах — серьёзно, он бы половину стилей не отличил друг от друга, — но всё равно мог понять одну простую вещь: Югём был хорош, нереально талантлив, а его потенциал судьи явно не зря назвали безграничным. И второе место, которое Югём занял, только подтверждало это. До вершины оставалось совсем чуть-чуть.

И, конечно же, когда в восемнадцать в каком-то престижном конкурсе Югём выиграл первое место и полагающуюся за это приличную сумму денег, он срочно снял собственную студию. Он начал набирать людей в свою команду, сам взялся за создание хореографии, стал участвовать в выступлениях и состязаниях вместе со своими друзьями, даже брался учить других людей.

Чжинён был твёрдо уверен, что это — только начало. Что впереди у Югёма ещё будет огромное светлое будущее.

Но тут на планету обрушился метеоритный дождь, разрушая здания, машины, жизни, привычный порядок вещей и все человеческие приоритеты.

Югёму, конечно, повезло даже здесь. Студия была не слишком разрушена — всего-то выбитые стёкла, которые можно заменить, обрушившиеся зеркала, вместо которых можно взять новые, и испорченная мебель, которая ему всё равно не нравилась. Но само здание уцелело, а владелец был рад продать студию задёшево, вполне логично предполагая, что никому теперь и дела до неё будет. 

Никому, кроме Югёма.

«Да кто вообще станет заниматься после конца света?» — качали головой люди, но Югём только упрямо сжимал губы и продолжал приводить свою студию в приличный вид. Он сам красил стены, выбрав для них тёплый персиковый оттенок, сам устанавливал заказанные зеркала на большой стене напротив восстановленных окон. Он говорил, что люди ещё вернутся, его танцевальная группа соберётся снова, и желающих научиться танцевать тоже будет немало, потому что танцы — это способ избавления от стресса. Способ выговориться без слов и полная свобода.

И, конечно же, Югём оказался прав.

Чжинён узнал об этом тихим и холодным февральским вечером, когда на их еженедельную дружескую встречу не пришли не только с головой заваленные отчётами БэмБэм и Ёнджэ, но и Югём. Который просто скинул сообщение о том, что у него неожиданная тренировка с новичками в танцах. 

Югём был упорным, никогда не терял веры в мир, и из-за этого создавалось впечатление, что мир следовал его желаниям. Иногда Чжинён ему завидовал из-за этого.

В двенадцать у Югёма были большие глаза, открытый и искренний взгляд, он казался маленьким и нескладным. В двенадцать он был едва ли намного выше самого Чжинёна, в котором искал поддержку и опору. Он был немного неуверенным, но очень оптимистичным. В двенадцать с Югёмом было просто.

В девятнадцать у Югёма по-прежнему был тот же пронзительный и свободный взгляд, но теперь он пробирал до мурашек. В девятнадцать Югём стал выше Чжинёна, громко и заразительно смеялся, мог очаровать любого, и у него были самые яркие улыбки среди всех людей, с которыми Чжинёну доводилось встречаться за всю его жизнь.

В девятнадцать Югём стал его личным проклятием, помешательством и поражением, но Чжинён даже не успел заметить, в какой момент это началось. Возможно, когда он наблюдал за тем, как целеустремлённый Югём сосредоточенно восстанавливает свою студию. Или когда в ответ на его беззлобные шутки Югём выдавал не менее удачные ответы. Или когда Чжинён смотрел на чужое завораживающее выступление.

Или ещё раньше, в самом начале, вместе с робким «здравствуйте, я Ким Югём» и протянутой для пожатия рукой.

Но даже если бы он и знал, это бы ничего не изменило. Потому что у Чжинёна вместо способности — сплошной знак вопроса, и из-за этого он понятия не имел, что произойдёт с ним в будущем. Не знал, прекратятся ли его сны, какой исход будет у всей его истории.

Он не мог утверждать, что, погибнув во сне однажды, не окажется мёртвым и в реальности.

Ему нужно было сначала избавиться от этой мутации, а потом уже думать обо всём остальном. Несвоевременные решения могут привести к совершенно дурацким ошибкам.

Он ещё раз посмотрел на телефон и лёг поудобнее, надеясь провалиться обратно в сон. Желательно, чтобы этот сон был без кошмаров и без моря.

***

Очередь добровольцев на испытание вакцины действительно была внушительной. Чжинён стоял уже более полутора часов, и всё это время мутанты продолжали приходить. Их было так много, что на мгновение он даже начал сомневаться, что вакцина действительно тестовая. Если риск неудачи или летального исхода не останавливал желающих, то это могло означать только одно.

Не он один считал свою мутацию проклятьем.

Этой ночью ему в лицо плеснула вода, и Чжинён открыл глаза. Он лежал на песке, со спины накатывали тихие волны, а пронизывающий ветер вызывал у него дрожь. Он медленно сел и потрясённо провёл руками по песку, желая убедиться в его реальности. Он не помнил, как оказался здесь — где вообще это «здесь?» — и почему. Но он точно знал, что тонул, безуспешно желая выбраться на поверхность, потом наступила темнота, а потом он очнулся уже на берегу. Чжинён встал на ноги, пошатываясь, сделал пару неуверенных шагов, а потом его разбудил оглушительный звон будильника.

Этот сон отличался от всего, что он видел прежде, потому что, прежде всего, не был кошмаром, хотя тоже был связан с водой. Он больше походил на (успешное) спасение, как будто его мутация пыталась подать ему какой-то знак. 

И на этот раз Чжинён не понимал и не чувствовал, что находится во сне. Все казалось слишком реальным, и он даже проснулся замёрзшим до костей.

Его неожиданно схватили за локоть, тем самым отвлекая от попыток расшифровать сон, и решительно выдернули из очереди. Чжинён мысленно выругался, недовольно повернул голову, чтобы отчитать незнакомца, который по какой-то причине повёл себя настолько грубо, но только это не оказался никакой не незнакомец.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Чжинёни-хён? — спросил Югём. Он хмурился, смотрел на Чжинёна настолько пристально, будто пытался прочесть ответ на его лице раньше, чем услышит. 

Чжинён замер, не зная, как правильнее ответить на его вопрос. Не было смысла говорить, что он пришёл за вакциной в качестве добровольца — с чего бы ещё ему здесь стоять? Значит, также не стоило говорить никакое «я мутант», потому что это тоже сейчас было очевидно. Возможно, вместо этого лучше было объяснить, почему он не говорил Югёму — да и вообще практически никому, — что являлся мутантом? Хотя, а что сам Югём делал возле очереди в лабораторию?

Лучшая защита — это нападение.

— Я могу задать тебе тот же вопрос, — Чжинён улыбнулся, сразу же жалея, что не может дать подзатыльник сам себе. Потому что, серьёзно? Такой ответ был где-то на уровне средней школы и неумелых попыток сменить тему. Он мог бы придумать что-то получше.

— Я здесь по делу, — сообщил Югём, и, похоже, это было что-то серьёзное, если Югём даже не стал отшучиваться, препираться и переводить стрелки обратно, как это происходило обычно в их общении.

Югём окинул взглядом толпу, как-то невесело усмехнулся и снова посмотрел на Чжинёна.

— Пришёл отговорить от вакцинации одного глупого друга, который скрывал от всех свою мутацию. Случайно не знаешь таких, хён? — беззаботно спросил Югём и наклонил голову.

— Я думаю, твой друг скажет тебе, что это не твоё дело. Откуда ты вообще узнал?

— Про мутацию? Я давно подозревал, на самом деле. Но когда услышал, что вакцинация добровольцев начинается сегодня, решил убедиться, что ты сюда не сунешься, но, конечно же, ты здесь, — Югём вздохнул. — Хён, иди домой, правда. Бэм говорил же, сыворотка может не сработать. А может и вовсе тебя убить. Это не стоит того.

— Тебе не кажется, что это личное дело мутанта, хочет он рисковать своей жизнью или нет? — Чжинён помассировал висок свободной рукой. Это шутить и поддевать друг друга с Югёмом было весело. А вот все серьёзные споры с ним выбивали из колеи и оставляли неприятное ощущение неизбежного поражения.

— Хён, ты рехнулся что ли? — хватка Югёма на его локте стала сильнее. — Рисковать только из-за того, что тебя достали твои кошмары? И да, прежде чем ты спросишь, Марк-хён рассказал мне о них, когда я спросил. Он, знаешь, тоже о тебе беспокоится. Но неужели ты никогда не задумывался, что единственная причина твоих кошмаров — это ты сам?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Чжинён нахмурился.

— Господи, это же очевидно, хён. Всё дело в тебе и в том, что ты делаешь. Специально или подсознательно, но ты отрицаешь свою мутацию и подавляешь её, — у Югёма было расстроенное выражение лица, как будто всё происходящее задевало лично его. — Ты идёшь против законов природы, и поэтому твоя способность, которую ты прячешь под сотней замков, пытается достучаться до тебя с помощью кошмаров.

— Ты же понимаешь, что эта твоя теория ничем не обоснована? Обычные домыслы, выросшие из чрезмерной фантазии, — сухо сказал Чжинён. — К тому же, я не иду против законов природы, я пытаюсь вернуться обратно к ним. Если даже Джексон с коллегами не могут понять, в чём заключается моя мутация, то с ней явно что-то не так.

— Вот, именно об этом я и говорю, — Югём закатил глаза. — Скажи мне, ты же не думал, что каждый мутант легко и просто понимает свою мутацию и обретает над ней контроль? Потому что это не так, и на привыкание и умение управлять новыми способностями уходит немало времени. 

— Не все мутации опасны и необъяснимы, Югём.

Югём раздосадовано застонал.

— Хён, ни одна мутация не была понятной и очевидной с самого начала. Если суть твоей мутации всё ещё скрыта, то это просто значит, что ей нужно больше времени, — у Югёма был такой тон, словно он объяснял очевидные вещи. — Но как она может проявиться, если ты просто не даёшь ей шанса, с самого начала считая её опасной? Ты же не считаешь опасными способности, например, Марк-хёна. Почему это не работает так же по отношению к тебе?

Чжинён молчал.

— Всё же так просто. Да, раньше ты был обычным человеком, все были, и это было нормально. Но мир изменился, а значит, все правила и стандарты — тоже. Ты сам изменился, хён, отвергая свою мутацию, ты отвергаешь себя, тем самым идя против природы, против всех её законов, ведь мутация стала частью тебя. Она делает единственное, что ей остаётся — пытается достучаться до тебя, проникая в твои сны. Может быть, ты просто не даёшь ей нормально проявиться?

Югём, кажется, понимал слишком многое в подобных вещах.

— Просто хоть раз дай своей мутации шанс, не держи под замком. И я уверен, что тогда твои кошмары прекратятся. К тому же, своё место в очереди ты уже упустил, — Югём невинно улыбнулся, и когда Чжинён повернул голову, то увидел, что тот прав — на его место уже втиснулся какой-то синий ребёнок с рогами и хвостом.

— Ты это всё специально продумал? — Чжинён закатил глаза и, сделав шаг вперёд, отвесил Югёму несильный подзатыльник.

— Это был запасной план. Если мне не удастся тебя переубедить словами, я просто не там тебе сегодня попасть в лабораторию, — Югём широко улыбнулся. — Но мне же удалось?

— Пока что. Но если ты окажешься неправ, то в следующий раз будешь стоять в очереди вместе со мной. Несколько часов, — предупредил Чжинён. — Чтобы больше не пытался это повторить.

— Или просто придумаю ещё что-нибудь, — Югём рассмеялся и потянул его в сторону. — Пойдём уже отсюда, хён. Я обязательно пойму, в чём заключается твоя мутация, и помогу тебе найти с ней общий язык.

Впервые за долгое время при мысли о мутации Чжинён чувствовал спокойствие.

***

— Что тебе снилось сегодня? — спросил Джексон, привычно потянувшись за шприцом. Чжинён уже успел рассказать ему про свою попытку получить вакцину, которая закончилась (Югёмом) неудачей. Джексон на это только рассмеялся и сказал, что от Югёма следовало ожидать чего-то подобного.

— Мне снился снег, — начал Чжинён. — Я шёл по нему босиком настолько долго, что ноги покраснели, но я всё равно не чувствовал холода. Всё вокруг тоже было покрыто снегом, и, глядя по сторонам, я видел только белые горы, голые стволы деревьев и ослепительно-яркое синее небо.

— Снег? — Джексон посмотрел на него с удивлением. — Это что-то новое.

— Да, — Чжинён согласно кивнул. — Когда я взглянул вниз, то увидел на снегу следы чьих-то ботинок, но вокруг не было ни души. Потом где-то вдали послышался треск ломающегося льда, и я проснулся.

— Странные вещи творятся в твоих снах, — Джексон вздохнул. — Но хорошо, что ты передумал испытывать на себе эту вакцину.

— Вчера были потери? — осторожно поинтересовался Чжинён.

— Нет. Но и мутантов в итоге было меньше, чем пришло изначально, многие передумали, пока ждали своей очереди. Но, может быть, это и к лучшему. Я рад, что люди учатся принимать себя такими, какие они есть. Как рад и рад тому, что для тех, кто всё же рискнул, введение вакцины закончилось хорошо. Хотя бы какое-то время они поживут спокойно.

— Какое-то время? 

— Мы пока не смогли вывести формулу, которая бы полностью блокировала мутацию, — объяснил Джексон. — Сейчас эффекта хватает на несколько дней, а потом нужно будет вводить новую дозу вакцины. Но мы работаем над этой проблемой.

— Мутанты знают, что им вкололи не абсолютное лекарство? — уточнил Чжинён.

— Конечно, — Джексон пожал плечами. — Лаборатория записывает каждого мутанта, который прошёл вакцинацию. И каждому из них на входе выдаётся договор, в котором указано, что они знают о кратковременности вакцины, предупреждены о возможных последствиях, согласны взять на себя всю ответственность в случае, к примеру, аллергической реакции.

— И что в случае смерти их родственники не могут винить лабораторию и требовать деньги с государства, — продолжил Чжинён.

— БэмБэм рассказал? И когда только успел, — Джексон закатил глаза. — Именно. Ты же знаешь, что произошло с учёным, который вывел начальную версию вакцины?

Чжинён покачал головой. Он вообще думал, что вакцина — это плод коллективного труда, а не результат работы одного человека.

— Он был мутантом, — Джексон задумчиво повертел в руках шприц. — Ничего особенного и страшного, просто мог становиться неосязаемым, постоянно ходил тут сквозь стены. Но после каждого изменения состава вакцины, он тестировал её на себе, считал, что справедливо ставить под угрозу своё здоровье, а потом уже давать результат экспериментов окружающим.

— Но формула оказалась неверной, и вакцина его убила? — предположил Чжинён.

— Наоборот. Последний вариант вакцины, которую мы сейчас даём мутантам, почти полностью основан на записях доктора Чон, — Джексон с тоской посмотрел на стену. — Он вывел успешную вакцину, вколол себе и решил проверить её, как обычно пройдя сквозь стену. Её действие оказалось не мгновенным, и он попросту застрял в стене, когда пытался вернуться из соседней лаборатории в свою. Когда его нашла доктор Ю, было уже поздно. Как-то грустно и очень нелепо получилось.

Чжинён не знал, что сказать.

— Жертвы во имя науки, — сказал Джексон. — Жертвы для облегчения жизни других. Жертвы в попытке найти выход из ситуации. Это всё не ново для учёных, но и привыкнуть к этому тоже нельзя.

— Доктор Ван! — крикнул Хёк, забегая в лабораторию так быстро, будто спасался от кого-то. Джексон протянул Чжинёну ватку для отверстия от иглы и только потом перевёл на Хёка удивлённый взгляд.

— Что… — начал было он, но закончить ему так и не удалось.

— Хён! — одновременно позвали его БэмБэм и Ёнджэ, тоже прибежавшие к двери. — Твоя помощь нужна. Срочно.

БэмБэм и Ёнджэ — два министерских сотрудника, на минуточку — в данный момент явно не предвещали ничего хорошего. Чжинёну хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы подумать и вскочить со стула, ринувшись следом за ними и Джексоном. Его, конечно, могли не пустить туда, где нужен Джексон, потому что он, по сути, вообще посторонний человек. Но он надеялся на лучшее.

Они свернули в крайнюю лабораторию возле лифта, следом за ними туда зашёл Джексон, а потом — убедившись, что рядом нет никаких бдительных коллег БэмБэма и Ёнджэ — и сам Чжинён.

На полу в фиолетовой луже лежал человек в белом халате, который был одним из ассистентов — Чжинён несколько раз пересекался с ним. Сейчас его руки были покрыты оранжевыми наростами, которых — Чжинён был уверен — раньше там не было. Этот парень постоянно ходил с закатанными рукавами, сложно было бы их не заметить.

— Пробудившаяся мутация, — негромко сказал Джексон скорее сам себе и присел на корточки, заметив рядом с телом лежавшую колбу, из которой вытекала ярко-жёлтая жидкость.

— Руками не трогай, — предупредил его БэмБэм. — И это не пробудившаяся мутация, хён. Мы получили от одного из ваших сотрудников информацию, что Сон-ши был одержим идеей создания сыворотки, которая бы пробуждала мутацию в обычных людях. Но когда мы пришли проверить эту информацию, он уже был мёртв. В любом случае, информация подтвердилась, и он явно опробовал своё изобретение на себе. Как видишь, это сработало.

— И убило его? — осторожно спросил Чжинён, с опаской глядя на тело. Если речь шла о мутанте, да ещё и искусственно созданном, то вполне можно было предположить, что тот сейчас оживёт и откроет глаза.

Мало ли какая там у него мутация пробудилась в результате этих экспериментов.

— Нет, убил его человек, — ответил БэмБэм. — Или не совсем человек. Ёнджэ заметил на теле несколько ножевых ранений, и мы предполагаем, что вот эта фиолетовая жидкость вокруг него — это кровь, тоже подвергшаяся изменениями.

— Так я вам тут зачем? — спросил Джексон. — Бэм, я не могу ничем помочь мертвецу.

— Хён, мы хотели попросить тебя и твоих коллег заняться этой сывороткой, или чем она там является,— Ёнджэ махнул рукой в сторону лежащей колбы. — Не помешал бы какой-то антидот к ней, полностью снимающий её действие. Армия мутантов из пробирки — это далеко не то, что нужно миру для спокойной жизни.

Джексон понимающе кивнул, осторожно натянул перчатки, которые всегда носил с собой, и собрал обратно в колбу столько сыворотки, сколько смог.

— Посмотрим, что мы можем сделать, — сказал он и перевёл взгляд на Чжинёна. — Пойдём, Чжинён-и. Не думай, что из-за сложившейся ситуации я забыл про тебя и ты можешь не отвечать на вопросы о своём здоровье.

Чжинён вздохнул. Джексон никогда не забывал про все формальности обследования, а ведь у него Чжинён наблюдался каждую неделю со дня катастрофы.

Он тогда был вместе с Марком — они полетели заключать договор с китайской компанией, но из-за метеоритного дождя самолёт потерпел крушение. Чжинён очнулся среди обломков, с кислородной маской на лице, а вокруг него сновали медики, вытаскивая раненых пассажиров. Джексон, как всегда оказавшийся в числе спасателей — и когда он только всё успевал? — тогда взял кровь у них обоих (и ещё нескольких десятков пострадавших), и оба оказались мутантами. Но если мутация Марка была ярко выражена — его способности к телекинезу проявились сразу же, как Марк пришёл в себя, — то о мутации Чжинёна этого сказать было нельзя. 

Джексон всё ещё боялся, что они упускают какую-то важную деталь касательно его мутации и что это может Чжинёну дорого стоить.

Чжинён, правда, сомневался, что сможет спокойно пережить выходные, учитывая планы Югёма, который уже прислал ему в какао короткое «хён, у меня есть дурацкая идея по поводу твоей мутации, надо её проверить».

***

— Итак, сегодня очень важный день,— Югём широко улыбнулся и зашёл в квартиру. — Ты знаешь, какой, хён?

Чжинён тяжело вздохнул, закрывая за ним дверь. Конечно же, он знал, хотя предпочёл бы забыть. Ведь тот день, когда воодушевлённый Югём пришёл к нему с двумя забитыми бутылками воды пакетами — зачем? — сложно назвать хорошим.

— У меня дома, если что, вода нормально идёт, — сообщил Чжинён. — Не обязательно было скупать весь магазин.

— Лучше перестраховаться, это раз, — Югём пожал плечами. — Неплохо было бы проверить, сколько источников воды ты можешь контролировать одновременно, это два. И надо посмотреть, можешь ли ты управлять водой, которая находится в ёмкости, ничего при этом не разбивая, это три.

Чжинён вздохнул ещё раз и прошёл на кухню вслед за Югёмом, который явно чувствовал себя как дома.

— Ещё раз, почему ты думаешь, что моя мутация связана с водой? — спросил он, присаживаясь на стул. Югём спокойно вынимал бутылки из пакетов, отставляя их ближе к стене.

— Потому что это очевидно, хён, — Югём посмотрел на него с осуждением. — Ты, может быть, и не заметил, но любая жидкость в твоём присутствии с ума периодически сходит.

На его памяти единственным разом, когда вода вела себя необычно, был тот случай во время игры в мафию. В остальные же моменты идущую рябью жидкость можно было легко объяснить сквозняком или задетым столом.

— К тому же, — продолжил Югём, — тебе постоянно снится вода и ничего, кроме неё. Это же самый очевидный намёк на свете. Видимо, ты был слишком занят отрицанием своих способностей, что даже не удосужился понять, в чём именно они заключаются.

Чжинён вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Твоя мутация пытается представиться тебе с помощью снов, — Югём закатил глаза. — Согласись, хён, это же лучше, чем если бы твои способности спонтанно приходили в действие в каком-то общественном месте, когда ты этого совсем не ждёшь?

Он кивнул. В словах Югёма была определённая логика, но, тем не менее, это не означало, что он прав. О чём Чжинён ему и сообщил.

— Ну, в таком случае, у тебя будет запас воды на несколько дней, сможешь её с собой на работу брать, — Югём пожал плечами. — А мы придумаем что-нибудь ещё.

Чжинён вздохнул. Югём был слишком упрямым, и если он вбивал себе что-то в голову, то проще было согласиться, чем спорить.

— Ладно, — Чжинён поднял руки в сдающемся жесте. — Что мне нужно делать?

— Ну… — задумчиво протянул Югём. — Посмотри на воду и попытайся взмахнуть рукой?

— Что, прости? — переспросил Чжинён.

— Как в фильмах, знаешь, хён? Изящно и неторопливо поднимаешь руку, а вода точно так же изящно и неторопливо поднимается следом.

— То есть, подожди, — вкрадчивым тоном начал Чжинён. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я учился управлять своей гипотетической способностью контроля воды, ориентируясь на советы, которые ты почерпнул из каких-нибудь «Людей Икс»? Ким Югём, ты, должно быть, шутишь.

— Хён, если у тебя есть идея получше, чем «просто сидеть и ждать, пока знания по поводу использования мутации упадут с неба, а я тем временем буду страдать ночными кошмарами», то мы можем поступить так, как считаешь нужным ты, — заметил Югём. — Но если все твои планы ограничиваются этим, то, извини, мой намного лучше.

— Никакого уважения к старшим, — Чжинён вздохнул снова. — Ладно, как ты там говорил…

Он вытянул руку перед собой, посмотрел на одну из бутылок, вода в которой начала рябиться, и поднял ладонь вверх.

Конечно же, ничего не произошло.

— Ещё идеи? — поинтересовался он.

Югём перевёл взгляд с него на бутылку и обратно. Потом подошёл к шкафчику, достал оттуда стакан, в который налил воды из-под крана, и поставил его на стол перед Чжинёном.

— Давай начнём с малого, хён, — сказал он. И Чжинён уже знал, что эта попытка успехом тоже не увенчается. Хотя бы потому, что на этот раз не было даже ряби — вода в стакане выглядела абсолютно спокойной, полностью игнорируя существование у него каких-либо способностей. Но он всё равно поднял руку, понимая, что Югём не оставит его в покое, пока не увидит хоть какой-то результат.

— Мне кажется, что это вообще безвыигрышная ситуация, — сообщил он уже после третьей попытки. Югём нахмурился, и это выражение лица ему совершенно не шло. Хмурящийся Югём казался слишком взрослым, слишком серьёзным, слишком неправильным.

Чжинёну было намного спокойнее, когда тот улыбался.

— Слушай, хён, а о чём ты думаешь, когда пытаешься пробудить свою силу?

— Ни о чём?.. — осторожно ответил Чжинён.

— Попробуй думать о воде? — предложил Югём. — О море, которое тебе снится. Или даже нет, думай о результате, который хочешь получить. Мне кажется, что это может сработать. Вода же должна как-то понимать, что ты обращаешься именно к ней.

— Ты говоришь о ней, как о живом существе, — заметил Чжинён. Но, возможно, в каком-то смысле для мутантов их сила действительно была живой. Возможно, всё дело было исключительно в его (негативном) отношении.

Он вздохнул и сосредоточился на своих мыслях, представляя, как вода немного поднимается вверх, потом от неё отделяется шар воды и осторожно зависает над стаканом. 

— Хён, смотри! — выкрикнул Югём, и Чжинён поспешно поднял взгляд. Он успел заметить, что над стаканом действительно висел шар воды, но в следующую же секунду тот с всплеском упал обратно в стакан.

Ну, хотя бы что-то.

— Хён, — проникновенно сказал Югём. — Я подозреваю, что ты всё испортил, как только посмотрел на воду.

— Я просто не поверил своим глазам? — неуверенно предположил Чжинён. — Может, вода посчитала это личным оскорблением? Если она действительно живая, конечно же.

— Ладно, хён, давай сделаем иначе, — задумчиво начал Югём. — Ты помнишь, как мы последний раз играли в мафию?

Конечно же, Чжинён помнил. Ещё бы он не помнил, учитывая, что тогда содовая поднялась к крышке бутылки и пыталась её открутить изнутри.

— Ты про тот раз, когда мои друзья категорически отказывались верить, что я не мафия, потому что я слишком подозрительный? — Чжинён улыбнулся. — Когда вы все единогласно решили меня убить, а потом оказалось, что вы ошибались? Как я могу такое забыть!

Югём возвёл глаза к потолку.

— Да, именно про него, — кивнул он. — Помнишь, когда ты начал доказывать всем, что Джексон был мафией? О чём ты тогда думал?

— В смысле?

— В прямом, — Югём пожал плечами. — О чём ты думал? Ты когда пытался нас убедить, содовая возле меня разве только морским узлом не завязывалась.

— Если мои способности так очевидны, то разве не должны были уже все остальные тоже понять, что я мутант? — Чжинён вздохнул. С конспирацией у него дела явно обстояли куда хуже, чем он полагал.

— А ты сам всегда обращаешь внимание на детали вокруг? — Югём улыбнулся. — Особенно если учесть, что в пылу игры некогда глазеть по сторонам. К тому, же, твои выбросы силы явно спонтанны и не длятся долго, вполне можно решить, что странное поведение какой-либо жидкости просто померещилось. 

— Но ты же рассматриваешь детали, — озадаченно заметил Чжинён.

— Я заинтересованная сторона.

И правда.

— Так, хён, мафия? — напомнил Югём. Точно, не стоило отвлекаться. Конечно, у них не было никакого ограничения по времени, но и затягивать попытки разобраться с мутацией тоже не стоило. Тем более Чжинён уже успел заинтересоваться своей силой.

— Я был… Спокоен? — он подбирал слова как можно тщательнее, чтобы точно передать свои ощущения. — Уверен в своей правоте, не сомневался, что вы мне поверите. Между прочим, зря.

В ответ на последнее замечание Югём прыснул.

— В общем, — Чжинён почесал голову. — Я твёрдо знал, что Джексон мафия, и просто хотел донести до вас эту информацию.

— Тогда давай попробуем сейчас сделать то же самое. Ты будешь абсолютно уверен, что всё получится, ярко представишь себе парящий над стаканом водяной шар и не будешь сомневаться в реальности происходящего.

Чжинён посмотрел на него с недоверием. Как он мог быть уверенным, что всё получится, если в этом не было ни капли логики, и даже длинные и нудные монологи Джексона о мутациях, которые он всегда пропускал мимо ушей, не помогали поверить в то, что использовать свою силу на каких-то внешних объектах — это возможно. Он не представлял, как заставить воду «откликнуться» — с чего она вообще должна это делать? Мутация же находилась внутри человека, а не внутри воды, почему ему должна подчиняться какая-то посторонняя сила, не имевшая к нему никакого отношения? И то, что у него каким-то непонятным образом получилось сформировать шар и приподнять его, совершенно не помогало.

Подобные фокусы противоречили всем (старым) законам природы, которые он знал. Потому что нельзя было просто одним щелчком пальцев подчинять себе самостоятельную стихию.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — Югём легко дёрнул его за выбивающуюся из чёлки прядку.

— Эй, а ты не слишком много себе позволяешь? Где твоё уважение к старшим? — Чжинён улыбнулся и шутливо замахнулся, как будто собирался отвесить ему подзатыльник. Югём на это предсказуемо не повёлся.

— Серьёзно, будь проще, хён, — Югём даже интонацией выделил обращение. — Не пытайся понять, почему и как работает мутация. Просто верь и действуй.

Проще было сказать, чем сделать.

Он вытянул руку вперёд, не отводя взгляда от воды, и снова представил себе небольшой водяной шар.

Вода в стакане пошла рябью, небольшая часть поднялась наверх и зависла в воздухе, начав неспешно формироваться в шар. Зависнув над стаканом, этот шар покачивался из стороны в сторону, словно решая, стоит ли ему падать или нет. Чжинён смотрел на него как заворожённый — ему хотелось прикоснуться к воде, убедиться в том, что происходящее не было обманом зрения. Что он действительно смог поднять воду в воздух, придать ей форму и оставить так.

Он медленно повёл рукой в сторону, и из шара вода перетекла в овал, потянулась в сторону, следуя за его пальцами. Чжинён осторожно выдохнул — ему казалось, что любой звук, любое неосторожное движение всё испортит, а повторить этот успех у него не получится.

Он ещё немного подержал воду в воздухе, несколько раз заставив вращаться, а после, когда интуитивно почувствовал, что больше не может удерживать её, вернул в стакан.

Югём захлопал:

— Видишь, хён? Даже от моих почерпнутых из фильмов знаний есть толк!

Чжинён тяжело вздохнул.

***

Он проснулся из-за того, что в глаза светило солнце, и это удивляло — он уже успел отвыкнуть от пробуждений не после кошмаров и других связанных с мутацией снов. Чжинён потянулся, задумчиво огляделся по сторонам, на всякий случай убеждаясь, что вокруг него всё не затоплено водой, и даже несильно ущипнул себя за руку, желая убедиться, что точно не спит. 

Но нет, он не спал. А по квартире разносился крепкий аромат кофе.

Чжинён вышел в гостиную, мимоходом взглянув на диван — Югём умудрился выстроить на нём башню из своего плотного рюкзака, который стоял на тщательно сложенном одеяле, которое он положил поверх подушки. 

Вчера они с Югёмом настолько увлеклись мутацией Чжинёна, пытаясь понять, есть ли у способности границы по времени, что в итоге и не заметили, как день закончился. 

Отправлять Югёма домой по темноте Чжинён категорически отказался, мотивируя это тем, что любой хороший хён будет заботиться о безопасности своих донсенов. Тем более, они всё равно собирались на следующий день встретиться в караоке с остальными, Югёму не было смысла идти к себе, чтобы через несколько часов снова уходить.

— Доброго утра, хён, — поздоровался Югём, как только Чжинён зашёл на кухню, и зевнул. Сонный и по-домашнему уютный Югём походил на подростка куда больше, чем обычно. И запасная чашка, которая обычно стояла в углу кухонного шкафа — с рисунком маленького и немного пухлого зелёного птенца, — сейчас только дополняла этот образ.

Чжинён улыбнулся, прикоснулся пальцами ко лбу и сосредоточенно посмотрел на кофе. Он весь вечер потратил на попытки управлять водой, ограничиваясь исключительно своими стремлениями и фантазией, но всё ещё получалось через раз. Югём говорил, что это вопрос времени, потому что связь есть между водой и ним самим, а не его движениями, и это было логично. Но всё равно в глубине души Чжинён опасался, что у него не получится, что он утратит контроль в самый неподходящий момент, и поэтому был начеку, чтобы в случае чего вернуть контроль с помощью рук.

Он должен быть спокойным и уверенным в себе, чтобы всё получилось.

Кофе плавно поднялся над чашкой, несколько раз облетел вокруг Югёма — в своих силах Чжинён тоже был не слишком уверен и поэтому пытался не приближать ещё горячий напиток слишком близко к нему, чтобы не ошпарить случайно. Чжинён посмотрел на чашку и нахмурился, пытаясь придать кофе форму такого же птенца, что был на ней нарисован. Это уже оказалось сложнее — как бы хорошо и ярко он ни представлял себе птенца, состоящего из жидкости, на деле эта форма держалась всего пару секунд.

Навыков ему всё ещё не хватало.

На девятой попытке птенец наконец-то не растёкся обратно в абстрактную лужу, и Чжинён даже отправил его летать по кухне, размахивая своими маленькими кофейными крыльями.

Югём зааплодировал.

— Не перестаёшь совершенствоваться, хён? — засмеялся он, и Чжинён пожал плечами, возвращая жидкость обратно в чашку. 

Сидеть на кухне в тишине не хотелось, и Чжинён, взяв свою кружку, пошёл в гостиную. Он сел на диван, включив для фона телевизор — по каналу как раз шло музыкальное шоу, — и снова принялся развлекаться с кофе. Своим, на этот раз.

С каждой новой попыткой он чувствовал себя всё более уверенным. Он наконец-то смог наладить контакт со своей мутацией, которую так решительно отрицал, и теперь чувствовал себя спокойным и цельным. Казалось, словно то, чего ему не хватало раньше, какие-то недостающие детали его личности теперь встали на место.

Югём тоже вышел следом за ним, но не стал присаживаться, а вместо этого встал возле длинной, занимавшей всю стену полки и с интересом разглядывал корешки стоявших на ней книг.

— Как думаешь, хён, — позвал Югём, и Чжинён перевёл взгляд на него, — может, мне стоит написать книгу? Руководство для мутантов по овладению своими способностями, или что-то подобное. 

— Уже считаешь себя большим специалистом? — рассмеялся Чжинён.

— Конечно, с тобой же мои методы сработали, — Югём беспечно пожал плечами. — А ты самый сложный человек, с которым мне только приходилось общаться. Но, тем не менее, я оказался прав, а ты во мне сомневался.

— Справедливости ради, — заметил Чжинён, — я сомневался не в тебе, а в способах, которые ты почерпнул из фильмов. Фильмов, Югём! Это же самый ненадёжный источник, кто вообще верит фильмам?

— Я, — примиряющим тоном ответил Югём. — Откуда ещё черпать знания про мутантов? К тому же, это сработало.

— Тебе просто повезло, — вздохнул Чжинён.

Югём закатил глаза и пошёл к тому краю полки, где Чжинён хранил различную фантастику.

Чжинёну надоело возиться с кофе, и он оставил его в покое. Чтобы переключить своё внимание на бутылку воды, которую Югём оставил на столе с вечера. Они часто играли в переворачивание бутылки — отпивали из бутылки половину и подбрасывали её вверх так, чтобы она приземлилась ровно на дно.

Ему было интересно, сможет ли он сделать то же самое, вместо рук используя способности. Это казалось сложнее, ведь одно дело — рассчитать силу при подбрасывании, и совсем другое — сконцентрироваться и заставить воду повести себя так, чтобы бутылка перевернулась вместе с ней. Да ещё и приземлилась определённым образом.

Это казалось ему сложным, но он не хотел отказываться от подобного вызова.

И сейчас ему точно нужно было использовать руки. Чжинёну вообще казалось, что руки служили своего рода проводником, помогая быстрее и чётче наладить связь с водой.

Он представил себе, как вода резко поднялась вверх и ударила в крышку настолько сильно, чтобы бутылка взлетела в воздух. Представил, как вода быстро перетекла с одного конца в другой, тем самым заставляя бутылку сначала сделать два оборота в воздухе, а после — упасть обратно на стол, приземлившись как раз на дно. 

Чжинён удовлетворённо кивнул сам себе, быстро вскинул руку вверх и сжал пальцы в кулак.

Он как заворожённый смотрел на воду, которая подчинялась его желанию и вела себя точно так, как он и хотел. Когда бутылка действительно приземлилась на стол, легко покачнулась, но не упала, Чжинён хлопнул себя по колену и подскочил, раскинув руки в стороны.

Ему казалось, что он способен на всё.

Югём, стоявший у полок, присвистнул. Чжинён обернулся и гордо улыбнулся. 

У Югёма в руках была книга, которую тот неспешно листал. Заметив взгляд Чжинёна, Югём поднял её повыше, показывая обложку.

— Легенды и мифы Древней Греции, — Югём улыбнулся. — Ты знаком с мифом про Дедала и Икара, хён?

— Тот, в котором греческий изобретатель создал крылья, чтобы сбежать с острова на волю? — зачем-то уточнил Чжинён, хотя прекрасно помнил эту историю. Он вообще помнил почти все прочитанные рассказы.

— Именно, — Югём осторожно погладил корешок книги. — Дедал предупреждал своего сына, чтобы тот не прыгал выше головы и не подлетал слишком близко к солнцу. Но тот не послушался, в результате его крылья рассыпались на детали, и он, потерявший возможность парить, погиб.

— Да, я знаю эту историю, — подтвердил Чжинён.

— И понимаешь, в чём её суть?

— Не пытаться противостоять установленным природой законам. Знать меру. Знать рамки дозволенного.

— Только первое, хён. Не нарушать законы природы и не пытаться подняться слишком высоко над привычным миром. Потому что сначала ты взлетаешь всё выше к солнцу, а потом твои крылья сгорают, и ты падаешь, — спокойно сказал Югём.

— В море, — само вырвалось у Чжинёна.

— В море, — согласно кивнул Югём.

Они замолчали, Югём поставил книгу на место и посмотрел на него без тени улыбки.

— Хорошо, что ты не успел сгореть, хён.

— Я не пытался взлететь выше дозволенного, — слабо возразил Чжинён.

— Пытался, — Югём скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на него с осуждением. — Ты же не думаешь, что отрицание своей природы не относится к попытке выйти за рамки? Ты стал мутантом, значит, уже не сможешь этого изменить, как бы сильно ни хотел. 

— Мне кажется, использовавшие вакцину мутанты сейчас с тобой не согласились бы, — заметил Чжинён.

— Мне кажется, что вакцина больше похожа на наказание, чем на спасение, — задумчиво сказал Югём, присаживаясь на диван рядом с ним. — Ты принимаешь нового себя, но где-то в глубине души всё ещё сомневаешься и поэтому используешь вакцину, чтобы вернуться к прошлой версии себя. Разве это не значит, что в итоге тебе придётся привыкать к себе заново?

Он повернулся и пристально посмотрел на Чжинёна.

— Если бы ты проснулся завтра, утратив возможность контроля воды, которую ты только начал осваивать, разве бы ты не чувствовал себя неуютно? Словно лишившись только открывшегося чуда, а, может быть, даже части себя?

Теперь Чжинён не знал ответа на этот вопрос.

***

Караоке, по мнению Чжинёна, было не самым разумным вариантом для их компании. Но идеально помогало расслабиться.

Сначала они долго спорили и перекладывали друг на друга ответственность, решая, кто же будет платить. Конечно, крайним снова оказался Чжебом, как самый ответственный и заботливый друг, которого потом ещё и заставили покупать на всех напитки. В итоге, когда они наконец зашли в нужную комнату, настроение у всех уже было очень хорошим. Даже чрезмерно. 

Первым петь пошёл Ёнджэ, и это могло бы быть хорошим началом времяпровождения в караоке, если бы не одно «но». То самое «но», которое выше их всех, у которого подозрительная любовь к подшучиванию над старшими и кто способен сделать ост какого-то развлекательного шоу даже из самой серьёзной песни. В общем, после того момента, как Ким Югём решил, что Ёнджэ непременно нужен трот-дуэт с ним, и превратил это выступление в цирк, Чжинён понял, что в предстоящий час может произойти абсолютно всё, что угодно, кроме пункта «нормальное пение».

Спустя полчаса пения, криков, демонстративного завывания в микрофон и танцев у них закончились напитки. Идти за которыми вызвался Чжинён, не боявшийся пропустить свою очередь к микрофону. Да и дуэт Ёнджэ и БэмБэма был скорее комедией, чем серьёзным исполнением, а значит, он не пропустит ничего интересного.

— Сходить с тобой, хён? — спросил его Югём, смотревший с надеждой, и Чжинён не видел никаких причин, чтобы отказываться. Он забрал бумажник Чжебома , который снова решил всё оплатить, и за рукав потянул Югёма за собой.

Они выбрали напитки, получили в подарок крекеры, и Чжинёну это показалось идеальным поводом, чтобы разыграть Чжебома. Он достал из кармана деньги, которые должны были уйти на снэки, протянул их Югёму и подмигнул:

— Скажешь Чжебом-хёну, что крекеры мы купили.

Югём в ответ засмеялся и спрятал деньги в нагрудный карман самого Чжинёна.

Но Чжебом знал его — их обоих — слишком хорошо. Он сразу, стоило им только вернуться, понял по глазам и неловким улыбкам, что ему что-то недоговаривали. Югём рассмеялся, сказав, что крекеры стоили 50 тысяч вон, и Чжинён сразу же ткнул в него пальцем, тем самым показывая, что вообще здесь ни при чём, во всём виноват Югём. Югём же, в свою очередь, указал на него, и Чжебом, которому явно начал надоедать детский сад на ровном месте, вытащил в коридор для серьёзного разговора именно Чжинёна.

Чего и следовало ожидать. В конце концов, он же был старше Югёма. Что не помешало ему снять с себя всю ответственность, сказав, что идея изначально принадлежала совершенно не ему. Чжебом тяжело вздохнул и вернулся в комнату, чтобы разобраться с Югёмом.

Югём смеялся, отталкивал Чжебома, который взял в захват его голову, и с абсолютно счастливым выражением лица перевёл взгляд на Чжинёна.

Счастливый Югём всегда казался ослепительно ярким и солнечным.

А ещё иногда он был довольно злопамятным, и Чжинён сразу же бросился убегать по периметру комнаты, стоило только Чжебому отойти в сторону. Потому что если мстительный Югём — это ещё просто опасность, то мстительный Югём, вооружённый надувным молотком, — уже угроза, от которой любой нормальный человек будет держаться как можно дальше.

Тем временем, кто-то особенно гениальный (вроде бы Марк, но Чжинён не был уверен, слишком занятый попытками спастись от возмездия) додумался выбрать для исполнения заставку Пороро. Остальные тоже вскочили и стали приплясывать возле Марка, совершенно игнорируя беготню вокруг них.

Югём устало упал на стоявший в углу диван и положил рядом с собой молоток. Чжинён, тоже тяжело дышавший, присел рядом. Это было весело — и сам поход в караоке, и попытка спастись от Югёма тоже.

— Ты предал меня, хён, — засмеялся Югём. — Мы должны были вместе развести Чжебом-хёна, забыл?

— Я в коридоре уже получил от него свою порцию подзатыльников, — отмахнулся Чжинён и улыбнулся.

— Всё равно, я оскорблён до глубины души, — Югём присел и несильно толкнул его в плечо.

Остальные всё ещё танцевали перед экраном, пытались перекричать других в микрофоны, попутно отнимая их друг у друга. Чжинён посмотрел обратно на Югёма — у того блестели глаза, во взгляде была теплота, смешанная с тоской и застаревшим, почти выцветшим ожиданием, а на губах застыл отголосок смеха.

Он сказал себе: «Ты знаешь Югёма с тех пор, как ему было двенадцать».

Сказал: «Это будет жестоко с твоей стороны».

Сказал: «Даже не думай, Пак Чжинён».

Но тихий и обеспокоенный голос Марка в его голове снова неуверенно спросил: «Может, тебе стоит перестать убегать?» — и Чжинён обречённо вздохнул. Убегать действительно больше смысла не было. Никогда не было, на самом деле, потому что он проиграл ещё в самом начале. 

И это — самый ужасный и неподходящий момент для подобных решений. Потому что они находились в караоке, потому что вокруг них были другие люди (пускай и друзья, но всё же), которые в любой момент могут обернуться. Потому что на всю комнату играла заставка Пороро, в конце-то концов.

Но Чжинён просто проигнорировал все эти причины и подался вперёд.

У Югёма были сухие, потрескавшиеся губы, а сам поцелуй получился коротким и осторожным, совершенно невинным. Он был скорее объявлением о собственном поражении, чем каким-либо проявлением страсти.

Чжинён отстранился и посмотрел на Югёма с ожиданием. Где-то внутри он чувствовал медленно поднимающуюся панику. Что если он уже опоздал? Если Югём уже перегорел и давным-давно сдался? Или если это было похоже на минутную слабость, о которой обычно предлагают сразу же забыть, а значит, его поймут неправильно?

Но Югём протянул руку, поправил лезущую в глаза Чжинёна чёлку и, встретившись с ним взглядом, мягко улыбнулся.

— Эй, хён, — БэмБэм широко улыбнулся, подскочил к Чжинёну. — Не хочешь тоже спеть? Порадуешь нас своим голосом.

Чжинён фыркнул, но микрофон всё же взял.

— Я с тобой, хён, — быстро сказал Югём, поднимаясь с дивана. По крайней мере, подумал Чжинён, им не стало неловко находиться рядом друг с другом. Он выбрал песню, легко подкинул в руке микрофон, а Югём возле него уже начал нетерпеливо пританцовывать под песню.

***

«Во сколько ты освободишься, хён?» от Югёма высветилось на несколько секунд раньше, чем «День рождения Бэма через неделю, пора выбирать подарки. Когда ты свободен?» Чжебома. Чжинён фыркнул.

Покупать подарки коллективно было давней привычкой — после того, как Ёнджэ получил две совершенно одинаковые куртки от Марка и БэмБэма на день рождения, потому что до этого с обоими обсуждал, что хотел бы куртку определённого фасона. Чжебом тогда ругался, что неплохо бы заранее договариваться, кто и что будет покупать, но в итоге все сошлись на идее закупаться подарками вместе. Так было получалось проще и веселее.

Чжинён посмотрел на экран телефона и раздражённо потёр лицо.

За прошедшие три дня они с Югёмом так и не поговорили о случае в караоке. На первый взгляд, всё осталось по-прежнему — всё те же попытки друг друга поддеть, обмен шутками и неожиданные заговоры против кого-то одного, например, Джексона. Но при личной встрече Югём избегал смотреть ему в глаза. 

Говорить о чувствах Чжинён не любил и не хотел, считая это напрасной тратой времени. Но речь шла о Югёме, который часто недооценивал себя и делал вид, что всё в порядке и его ничего не беспокоит. По сложной цепочке, включавшей себя долгую и занудную лекцию от Марка, которому все уши прожужжал БэмБэм, который вообще-то был лучшим другом Югёма, Чжинён узнал, что последний опасался, что теперь мнение Чжинёна о нём — внезапно — безнадёжно испортилось.

С чего бы?

Но это был Югём и его дурацкая привычка сомневаться в себе, пряча эти сомнения за маской уверенности. Он знал себе цену, но во многих вещах всё ещё оставался тем маленьким испуганным мальчишкой, которого Чжинён встретил годы назад.

Чжинён повертел телефон в руках, раздумывая, стоит ли поговорить с Югёмом сейчас или лучше сделать это, встретившись вечером. Он всё ещё не знал, что нужно казать — разговоры о чувствах никогда не были его сильной стороной.

Он вздохнул, ответил обоим, что свободен после шести, и потянулся за наушниками.

На утро у него уже был запланирован очередной сеанс (нотаций) у Джексона, и ему совсем немного хотелось наконец-то похвастаться своими способностями перед кем-то, кроме Югёма и Марка. Заодно Джексон будет рад услышать, что его больше не мучали кошмары, что сила его не пожирала и что умирать в ближайшее время он не собирался. 

***

— Два слова: контроль воды, — сказал Чжинён, едва зайдя в лабораторию. И вместо нормального приветствия сразу же отправил зелёный чай Джексона летать по помещению. Вместе с чашкой, между прочим!

Джексон посмотрел на него, как на пришельца, и его глазах читалось явное «кто ты такой и куда дел Пак Чжинёна». Он вздохнул, отложил в сторону свои записи и недовольно скрестил руки на груди.

— Нет, ну вот сразу догадаться было нельзя? — осуждающим тоном спросил он. 

— Кто бы говорил, — Чжинён широко улыбнулся. — Ты вообще считал, что я ясновидящий.

— Все ошибаются, — быстро нашёлся с ответом Джексон. — Я доктор, и я спасаю людей, а не вижу насквозь тип твоей мутации.

Чжинён закатил глаза.

— Но от анализов это тебя не освобождает, — напомнил Джексон. — Полагаю, теперь и результат будет другим, раз ты перестал… Что ты, кстати, перестал делать? Как смог наконец-то проявить свою мутацию?

— Послушал Югёма, — Чжинён пожал плечами и присел на стул. 

— Ну, конечно же, он послушал Югёма, — Джексон вздохнул. — И как я не догадался? Кто ещё мог оказаться голосом разума для нашего серьёзного Чжинён-и, если даже мы с Марком не смогли?

Чжинён закатил глаза повторно.

Чуть левее от него кто-то громко выругался: Ан Джунсу, один из малознакомых ему ассистентов, столкнулся с Хёком, ассистентом Джексона, и все коробки, которые он держал в руках, посыпались на пол. Раздался звук разбившегося стекла.

— Ты! — выкрикнул Джунсу и замахнулся на Хёка. А из-под упавших коробок начало расползаться ярко-жёлтое пятно.

Такого же цвета, как та сыворотка, которую Джексона попросили исследовать БэмБэм и Ёнджэ. Формулу которой, если верить тому, что позднее сказал БэмБэм, кто-то украл.

Над разлитой по полу лужей начал клубиться белый дым. Он закружился и поднялся выше, и Джунсу, который разбил коробки, вдохнул его и закашлялся. А потом упал на пол как подкошенный и задёргался, словно у него случился приступ. Хёк хотел было наклониться к нему и помочь, но его прервал оглушительный крик доктора Нам:

— Не вдыхайте! Не взаимодействуйте с дымом, если это то, что я думаю, он просто вызвал мутацию. Отойдите все.

Чжинён послушно сделал несколько шагов назад и потянул за собой Джексона.

Джунсу медленно поднялся с пола, пошатываясь из стороны в сторону и тем самым напоминая зомби из классических сериалов. Его кожа твердела и трескалась буквально на глазах, постепенно становясь больше похожей на чешую. Он затрясся, схватился руками за голову, медленно меняя цвет с нормального _человеческого_ на ярко-зелёный, напоминавший флуоресцентные фломастеры и уж точно не предвещавший ничего хорошего. Джунсу открыл рот, словно хотел сказать что-то, но из его рта не доносилось ни слова, и тогда он резко опустил голову, а когда поднял её снова, то всё его лицо тоже затянуло чешуёй, а глаза стали пронзительно-жёлтыми с вертикальным чёрным зрачком. Он стоял на месте, словно прирос к полу, не шевелился и только смотрел по сторонам расфокусированным взглядом, ни на чём не заостряя внимания.

— Отлично, теперь у нас тут большие ящерицы, — тихо сказал Чжинён сам себе. Ему совершенно не нравилось то, что он видел. Хёк возле него нервно засмеялся, хотя ситуация была ни капли не смешной. 

— Я позвоню Ёнджэ. Или лучше Канпимуку, он быстрее трубку берёт, — сообщил Джексон, доставая телефон и двигаясь в сторону двери. — Пускай министерство пришлёт кого-то для безопасности.

Доктор Нам кивнула ему.

— Остальные, тоже уходите все! — велела она не терпящим возражения тоном. — И избегайте попадания дыма в ваши лёгкие. Вероятно, Джунсу-ши что-то изменил в начальной формуле сыворотки, вызывающей искусственную мутацию , и теперь выделяемый ею дым имеет тот же эффект.

Учёные засуетились, быстро обошли ящера по широкой дуге и вдоль стен ринулись к выходу.

— А ты чего ждёшь? — спросил Чжинён у Хёка. Он хотел уже тоже пойти к выходу, как краем глаза уловил движение и обернулся.

Ящер присел, опираясь на пол всеми конечностями, а потом резко прыгнул вперёд, и Чжинён дёрнулся назад, налетел на стол, сбивая всё стоявшее там оборудование, а Хёк успел увернуться исключительно каким-то чудом.

— Чжинён, Хёк! — окликнул их Джексон, держась за дверь. — Быстрее идите сюда, пока он не стал слишком агрессивным.

— Всегда мечтал столкнуться с агрессивной ящерицей, — пожаловался Хёк, отползая в сторону. Увернуться-то он увернулся, но тяжёлый зазубренный хвост (и когда ящер только успел его отрастить?) полоснул его по плечу, порвал халат с находившейся под ним кофтой и оставил глубокий порез.

— Я надеюсь, что он хотя бы не ядовитый, — сочувствующе сказал Чжинён.

— Я тоже, — признался Хёк. — Смерть в мои ближайшие планы не входит, мы ещё не закончили с формулой безопасной вакцины.

Чжинён усмехнулся. В этом были все учёные. Наука и результат исследований — прежде всего.

Ящер разъярённо ударил хвостом об пол, посмотрел сначала на Хёка, затем на Чжинёна, а потом неожиданно ринулся к двери. Тэун, ассистент доктора Нам, захлопнул дверь буквально за секунды до того, как ящер выскочил в коридор, тем самым заставлив его удариться об стекло. Ящер налегал на дверь и скалился, а учёные упорно подпирали её с обратной стороны, не давая ему открыть дверь.

— Замечательно, — вздохнул Чжинён. Они остались в комнате, которую постепенно заполнял густой дым, продолжавший подниматься от разлитой сыворотки и ненадолго зависавший в воздухе над ней, выход был заблокирован агрессивной ящерицей-переростком, а ещё имелся шанс, что если дым дойдёт до Хёка, то ящериц станет две. Если Хёк не превратится во что-то куда более ужасное.

Что будет с ним самим, если он вдохнёт этот дым, Чжинён не мог даже и предполагать.

Сыворотка была создана, чтобы вызывать мутацию у обычного человека. В таком случае, что произойдёт, если её вдохнёт мутант? Он станет сильнее? Он станет слабее? Его разорвёт на части от избытка (силы) мутации?

Чжинён этого не знал. И не хотел узнавать.

Нужно было выбираться, причём срочно — половина комнаты уже была вся в дыму, и он подбирался всё ближе. Чжинён посмотрел по сторонам, пытаясь на ходу создать хоть какое-то подобие плана. Его взгляд наткнулся на стоявшую в углу комнаты девятнадцатилитровую бутыль воды. Почти полную.

Все его попытки контролировать воду ограничивались небольшим количеством — поднять над стаканом находившуюся в нём воду, подбросить в воздух полупустую пол-литровую бутылку, заставить кофе Югёма летать по кухне. Но это точно были не целых девятнадцать литров, которые могли помочь с отвлечением внимания ящера от двери. Или для атаки. А, может, и вовсе для защиты — он ещё не решил.

Он даже не был уверен, что такой объём воды вообще его _послушается_. У мутантов же должны быть какие-то ограничения, правильно? Они же не всесильные, в конце концов!

Чжинён медленно вытянул руку в сторону бутыли и повёл пальцами.

Ноль реакции.

Он выдохнул, постарался выровнять дыхание, как делал это в первый день под руководством Югёма — один глубокий вдох и медленный выдох, повторить ещё раз. На этот раз он не знал, что ему представить (что вообще ему поможет), и надеялся, что вода просто будет послушно повторять его движения. Сейчас это казалось самым лучшим вариантом.

Его пальцы немного дрогнули, а следом за ними вода в бутылке тоже дёрнулась. Чжинён слабо улыбнулся — это, конечно, уже был хоть какой-то результат. Но он всё равно не означал, что всё получится. А ждать времени тоже не было — ящер ломился в коридор, желая то ли вырваться на волю, то ли атаковать стоявших за стеклом учёных. Конечно, если верить тому, что Джексон говорил когда-то давно, то это стекло было толстым и должно выдерживать немалый вес — на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так. Но «гигантский ящер» точно не значился в списке непредвиденных ситуаций. 

Не говоря о том, что им с Хёком очень нужно было вырваться наружу до того, как дым — который подобрался ещё ближе, Чжинёну даже пришлось сделать несколько шагов в сторону — их настигнет.

Чжинён перевернул руку ладонью вверх, сохраняя спокойствие. Любое сомнение могло стоить ему успеха. Югём, конечно, говорил, что в экстренной ситуации есть шанс того, что паника наоборот поможет быстрее разобраться со своими способностями, но это было просто мнением Югёма. Гарантии того, что это действительно так, у Чжинёна не было.

Хотя Югёму он верил.

Он поднял руку, и вода в бутылке тоже пришла в движение, поднялась вверх. Это было хорошим знаком, но ему ещё нужно было как-то избавиться от бутыли. Управлять большим количеством воды было и без того сложно, а бутыль и вовсе оставляла намного меньше вариантов использования силы для спасения. 

Он прижал пальцы руки друг к другу и представил, как вода в бутылке формируется в подобие лезвия. Чжинён улыбнулся и резко провёл ладонью в воздухе, представляя, что это лезвие разрезает бутыль наискось.

Бутылка громко и неприятно заскрипела, вода из разреза выбралась наружу и теперь висела в воздухе бесформенной массой.

Ящер обернулся на звук, зашипел, но не увидел ничего достойного своего внимания и продолжил скрести по стеклу своими отросшими острыми когтями.

— Хён, я не хочу тебя торопить, — начал Хёк, — но дым от сыворотки уже подбирается к двери с той стороны комнаты. Мы скоро не сможем выбраться, просто потому что помимо ящера дверь будет заблокирована ещё им.

Чжинён кивнул, всё ещё не представляя, как использовать воду для спасения. Он мог бы придумать выход, если бы контролировал что-то другое, но вода. Господи, она же жидкая, что вообще можно ею сделать? Это же не детские мультики, где вода хватала кого-то подобно руке и из этой хватки было невозможно вырваться.

Тем более, Чжинён явно был далеко не самым умелым мутантом с подобной способностью.

Для надёжности он поднял вторую руку и взмахнул обеими, представляя себе те высокие волны, которые обрушивались на него в кошмарах, и в следующее же мгновение вода с громким всплеском ударила ящера, отбрасывая его немного в сторону от двери. Ящер обернулся, зашипел, и — действие сыворотки явно не стояло на месте — Чжинён увидел, что щели между чешуйками на его морде окрасились в ярко-оранжевый, а сама чешуя начала приобретать тёмно-красный оттенок. Дело определённо принимало совсем скверный оборот.

Чжинён взмахнул руками ещё раз, заставляя воду снова отталкивать ящера в сторону.

— Хёк, ты первый, — сказал Чжинён, как только ящер оказался достаточно далеко от двери, чтобы в неё успел быстро пробежать человек. Один из учёных, стоявший по ту сторону двери, быстро кивнул, показывая, что они готовы открыть дверь, и так же кивком велел остальным отойти.

Хёк побежал вперёд, а ящер двинулся навстречу ему, но Чжинён уже заранее придумал план действий на этот случай. Он снова быстро повёл ладонью, пытаясь использовать воду, чтобы ранить ящера. И водяное лезвие было недостаточно острым, чтобы пробить чешую, но, тем не менее, оставить царапины ему всё же удалось.

Что только разозлило ящера. Он ринулся к Чжинёну, который поспешно дёрнулся в сторону, заставляя того врезаться в стоявший за ним стол. Чжинён несколько раз хаотично взмахнул руками, отправляя всё больше волн в сторону ящера, попутно уронив на него металлический стеллаж с какими-то колбами, и ринулся к двери.

Но вокруг неё уже клубился дым, поднимавшийся всё выше, и он не успел сбежать.

— Чжинён, чёрт возьми, — выкрикнул Джексон и попытался открыть дверь, но на него навалились остальные учёные, не давая этого сделать.

Где-то за спиной Чжинёна зло рычал ящер, старавшийся вылезти из образовавшейся ловушки, а он стоял по колено в дыму и сделал вдох, прекрасно понимая, что это станет концом. В груди неприятно сдавило, и он почувствовал себя так, словно снова был во сне и тонул — в носу и горле уже привычно покалывало, воздуха не хватало, а перед глазами начали плясать чёрные круги.

На самом деле, Чжинён сейчас не отказался бы, чтобы происходящее просто оказалось очередным кошмаром.

В конце коридора, за спинами учёных, что-то блеснуло, мелькнули светлые волосы, и Чжинён напрягся, из последних сил пытаясь рассмотреть, что там — почему-то это казалось ему ужасающе важным.

БэмБэм бежал по коридору, поправляя на своём лице массивный металлический респиратор. Было видно только его глаза, но он всё равно казался непривычно — даже пугающе — серьёзным. Это был именно тот Канпимук, который работал на государство, помогая министерству обеспечивать безопасность общества, и которого никто из них не видел в повседневной жизни.

БэмБэм остановился у двери, кивнул Джексону и взялся за ручку, одновременно доставая пистолет.

Чёрные круги стали двигаться с ужасающей скоростью и Чжинён словно со стороны заметил, что падает.

***

Он находился в воде и не мог всплыть наверх, словно что-то не пускало его, словно там была какая-то невидимая ему стена. Он просто висел в воде, подняв колени выше к груди и сцепив вокруг них пальцы. Он был совершенно один, посреди тишины и бескрайнего моря, и откуда-то знал, что это — всё, конец. Вода, которую он так тщательно отрицал, взяла верх.

А потом Чжинён вспомнил, что уже принял свою мутацию как часть себя и даже успел неоднократно её использовать. Вода сразу пришла в движение, закручиваясь воронкой вокруг него, и Чжинён резко открыл глаза.

Белизна комнаты ослепляла, и он несколько раз моргнул, привыкая к яркому свету. 

Вокруг ходили врачи, перекрикиваясь друг с другом — они точно говорили на корейском, но он всё равно не мог разобрать ни слова, словно они доносились сквозь толщу воды. В его поле зрения появился Джексон, который показал большой палец и успокаивающе сжал его плечо. Чжинён шумно выдохнул — пока среди врачей ходил Джексон, всё будет в порядке, и его не решат использовать, к примеру, для тестирования новых вакцин.

Чжинён немного повернул голову и увидел, как за стеклянной дверью Марк (и Чжинёну явно предстоял очередной сложный разговор с переживавшим Марком) сосредоточенно спорил о чём-то с БэмБэмом, а возле них стоял Югём и смотрел прямо на него, ободряюще улыбаясь.

Чжинён снова прикрыл глаза. Если Югём улыбался, то тут точно всё было хорошо.

***

Воды больше не было. Он просто открыл глаза, словно выспавшись после хорошего и крепкого сна, и увидел перед собой белый потолок. Шевелить головой было не очень приятно — она казалась непривычно лёгкой, — но он сразу же забыл об этом, как только увидел стоявший на столике кувшин с водой.

Ему было интересно, чем закончилось его столкновение с дымом от сыворотки. Остался ли он мутантом или нет? Или его сила и вовсе изменилась, когда он только начал к ней привыкать? 

Он посмотрел на кувшин, нахмурился и представил того зелёного птенца, нарисованного на чашке, которую у него взял Югём. Вода медленно поднялась, принимая форму птенца, и это означало, что его способности никуда не делись.

Негромко скрипнула дверь, затем ещё раз, и Чжинён повернулся к ней, предварительно отправив птенца летать по палате.

— Ещё даже с врачом не встретился, а уже развлекаешься? — спросил Югём. — Хён, тебе надо быть осмотрительнее.

— Я просто проверял, на месте ли моя мутация, — ответил Чжинён. Его голос звучал немного хрипло и непривычно, словно он когда-то успел его сорвать.

— Да куда она денется, хён, — вздохнул Югём. — Твоя сила тебя защищает. Весьма специфическим образом, должен сказать.

Чжинён посмотрел на него с удивлением.

— Она тебя утопила, — объяснил Югём. — Дым от сыворотки не навредил тебе, потому что твои нос, горло и лёгкие оказались забиты водой. Джексон-хён был просто в восторге. Особенно если учесть, что перед этим он сначала пытался влезть в драку с коллегами, которые не дали тебя вытащить сразу же, несмотря на дым, а потом отправил их заканчивать антидот, просто на всякий случай.

— Вау, — выдохнул Чжинён. — Я не думал, что мутация может быть настолько самостоятельной.

— Никогда не знаешь, где ожидать сюрпризов, — Югём пожал плечами, и Чжинён неожиданно вспомнил про произошедшее в караоке. И про то, что собирался поговорить с Югёмом, но вместо этого столкнулся с результатами работы некоторых безумных учёных.

— Югём, — начал он.

— Двадцать три, хён, — перебил его Югём. — Двадцать три раза, когда я набирал сообщения и стирал их, не решаясь отправить. Если ты думаешь, что я готов обсуждать что-либо сейчас, то ты ошибаешься.

— И обязательно нужно спорить, — Чжинён вздохнул. — Ты можешь просто дать мне сказать?

— Я уже знаю всё, что ты хочешь сказать, — мягко ответил Югём.


End file.
